Stealing A Heart
by NeferNeferi
Summary: A thief being tracked down by the Pharaoh, captured and forced into slavery as punishment. They are worlds apart...but something begins to build between them. Can feelings between two very different people bloom? AtemXOC
1. The trinket

Stealing a heart

Neferi: Third fic! Well then, I hope you like it, it's set in ancient Egypt and this time I won't use Egyptian words. Here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own some characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter one: The trinket

**

It was night in Egypt and a silence filled the capital. The people were resting in their houses and nobody was awake except a group of thieves who lived in an oasis near the capital. They were all in the hut planning their next target for tomorrow.

"So what are we stealing tomorrow?" asked a cold female voice coming from the shadows.

"Tomorrow we steal a trinket that has many amethyst stones, it's being sold on the market streets" answered Bakura as he sat on a chair with a window behind him.

"Interesting" replied another female voice but this was not cold, it was slightly evil.

"The Pharaoh's guards will be watching the market tomorrow for anything suspicious but that won't prevent us from stealing the trinket" said the cold female voice.

Bakura looked at the dark where the female was supposed to be and he caught a glimpse of his companion. She was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and was playing with a dagger on her right hand. Even though she was standing beside him he couldn't see her features.

"Would you come out of the dark Amara? I want to see the expression in your face" he said looking at the female.

The female moved and she took place before him. She was a young girl around fifteen years old, just like him. She was slender, with dark hair and some streaks of yellow on it. Her eyes were lavender colored but cold, showing no fear. Bakura smiled evilly at her.

"So Amara, finally decided to show your face?" asked the other female voice.

"Oh shut your mouth Anyah, you never know when I can accidentally hit you with this dagger" replied Amara coldly "Why don't you come near?".

"Because I'm working on a plan to free Arusem" answered Anyah's voice. 

"Arusem is long lost gone Anyah, I'm sure the Pharaoh has killed him already" said Bakura "And even if he's alive I'm not going to save him".

"Well then, let's finish the plan to steal the trinket" said Anyah stepping forth to the moonlight.

She had light blue short hair and gray colored eyes. She was also slender and a little bit taller than Amara.

"Very well" said Bakura.

** The next day **

"Do you see anything suspicious?" asked a guard to another.

"No, there's nothing irregular for now" answered the other.

"My jewels have been stolen!" yelled a seller as a figure ran down the street with them in hands.

"Follow him!" ordered the guard.

Many guards ran behind Bakura to get him. Meanwhile Amara was doing the robbery. She always covered her head just to keep her identity secret. She jumped from the ceiling of a house and landed on the alley that was beside the tent she was going to steal the trinket from.

"Hello, could you help me, I happen to be lost" said Anyah to the seller.

She was going to keep him distracted for a while. Amara sneaking to the table, knowing someone was going to see her sooner or later. As she was about to take the trinket away the seller yelled "Thief!".

Amara grabbed the trinket and made a run for it while Anyah just walked out of the street as if she had nothing to do with the robbery. But the guards had all been gone to follow Bakura and none of them had stayed. 

"Stop the thief!" yelled the seller as Amara ran away with an incredible speed. 

She happened to pass before the palace's gates and some guards that were guarding them went out to follow her. They followed her until Amara entered in a one way alley. 

"We got you now thief, now hand over the jewel" said one of the four guards as they all drew their swords out.

Amara put away the trinket and drew out her own sword. 

'They don't know me very well and that's the problem they are going to have' she thought as she adopted a fighting position.

"He wants to fight, I can't believe this!" said the same guard "We'll make you eat dirt you man".

"For your information she happens to be a girl" said Bakura's voice as he jumped from the ceiling of a house to the one next to it.

"Attack!" said the guard.

The four of them attacked together and Amara started moving. She evaded the attacks and swung her sword to hit a man. In the chest and he fell to the floor. The others had the same result.

"I don't kill unless that's the only thing left for me to do. You goons are pathetic fighting. Tell to your Pharaoh that he should give to you more training, there's no way you can catch us" she hissed coldly.

And with that she climbed the wall and ran over the ceilings of the houses just as Bakura. As she reached the last house she jumped down and landed on a horse. Bakura was riding it.

"Let's go" he said riding off.

~~ In the palace ~~

"Pharaoh, there has been another robbery just moments ago in the market street" a guard informed the young Pharaoh "The thieves escaped".

"I strictly gave orders to watch the markets and you all went running behind one thief while the other was stealing" said Yami looking at the man with his crimson eyes "You will be punished for your incompetence". 

"No please Pharaoh Yami, don't punish us!" said the man falling on his knees.

Yami simply looked at the man coldly as other guards took him away.

"If they don't catch those thieves I will hunt them down personally" he said to his counselor.

"This was easy" said Anyah as she sat on a chair in their hut.

"It was fun also, especially when I had to fight, the Pharaoh's guards are way out of shape to fight" said Amara as she sat on the table with crossed legs.

"And the people say that Pharaoh Yami is a good ruler" said Bakura mockingly. 

"I would like to see him face to face, I would tell him a few things" said Amara as she looked at the trinket she had stolen. 

Bakura smiled to himself when he saw her. Amara had been his best friend since he could remember and they had began to steal together. Later they met Anyah and Arusem who joined them and they started stealing as a group. They were known throughout all Egypt and people feared getting in their way when they were stealing something.

Now they had lost one companion, Arusem he had been caught by the guards when he was trying to steal a sapphire from a seller. But Bakura didn't care, he had not followed his orders and now he was paying the price for it. So he was now left with Anyah and Amara, they were exceptionally good. Not to mention they were both beautiful. A dangerous beauty they were. 

"It won't be long now when the Pharaoh gets pissed because he can't catch us and he will try to get us personally" said Anyah as she looked at the trinket Amara had handed her.

"When he does then he will have to deal with us" replied Amara as she looked out of the window behind Bakura.

"Who of you is off to get something to eat in the market?" he asked as he now looked at the trinket.

"It's Amara's turn" said Anyah as she looked at the other female.

Amara gave Anyah a cold look back and then stood.

"I'll go then but one of you has to give me a ride or else, they'll suspect me" said Amara.

"I'll take you there" said Bakura.

He was sometimes nice with Amara. Maybe it was because he liked her.

After a short while Amara was buying something to eat on the market streets.

"I don't know why they still insist on going to buy instead of stealing" growled Bakura as he waited for Amara to finish, out of range from unknown eyes.

The truth was that both girls liked to walk down the market as a normal person. But Amara didn't care that much either, Anyah did. 

The girl finished buying and walked away. Some people stared at her and Amara scowled at them. She hated when she was being stared at. 

'I bet that if I took out my sword and pointed at them with it they wouldn't be staring at me' she thought as she kept on walking. 

After some moments she reached Bakura. 

"I'm back, let's go" she said climbing the horse.

They rode off again.

"So Amara, have you ever loved someone?" asked Anyah as she ate something.

"Does that matter?, because I don't think so Anyah" answered Amara irritated.

"You always pack such an attitude Amara, you could be more flexible like I" replied Anyah looking at her companion.

"This happens to be my attitude since I can remember so if you don't like it, deal with it" snapped Amara. 

"Shut your mouth Anyah, leave Amara alone before she decides to cut your throat" said Bakura coldly "She's one to be taken seriously". 

~~ In the palace that night ~~

"I see…" said Yami as he sat on his bed "So one of the thieves is a woman, how amusing". 

"Yes Pharaoh Yami, that was what one of the guards said before he died" said one of his counselors.

"And just of what did he die?" asked the young Pharaoh turning to look at his counselor.

"He died because he had a great and profound wound on the chest caused by a sword. He said that she had caused it to him as well as to the other three guards" answered the counselor.

"It seems that this woman is skilled at fighting or perhaps the guards around here are incompetent like the ones that were punished today" said Yami "You may retire now".

The counselor made a reverence and walked out of the Pharaoh's chambers. 

'You have no idea of what punishment awaits you thief when I catch you' thought Yami as he lay down on the bed 'I assure you that it will be one to never forget'.

**

Neferi: End of chapter! ^-^. I hope you liked it. It wasn't as interesting as I wanted it to be, at least to me but in the chapters yet to come it will get better. Yes, Yami's a cold-hearted Pharaoh just like Amara, maybe you don't like this fact but that's what will make things interesting. But don't you worry he will change his way in the next chapters. Well, please review and keep reading! 


	2. Training day

Stealing a heart

Neferi: I'm back with the second chapter and guess who's gonna host it with me for the rest of the story?

Amara: Don't guess, it's just me.

Neferi: Yep, Amara is going to host with me and also Bakura!

Bakura: You had to put me here.

Neferi: As a matter of fact I had because today you will be reading the disclaimer.

Bakura: And if I refuse?

Neferi: Easy, I'll stab you with my pencil since I can kill you if I want. 

Amara: So move it Bakura, the quicker you do it, the faster you get out of here.

Bakura: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she owns some of the characters.

Chapter two: Training day

**

Amara was sleeping on a bed when suddenly she felt someone touching her arm. The girl took the dagger from below her pillow without opening her eyes and suddenly she moved and attacked. She stopped the dagger a few centimeters away from Bakura's chest.

"Easy Amara, it's me" he said in a low voice. 

"Nothing told me it was you so I took precautions as always" replied Amara sitting on the bed "What's the problem?".

"There's no problem Amara, I'm just informing you that tomorrow we will have a training" answered Bakura sitting beside her "So you will have to wake up early".

"Bakura, I have good memory and you know that" said Amara looking at him "You said yesterday morning that tomorrow we would have training". 

"I know you have good memory, I just wanted to make sure you remembered" replied the young boy.

"That's nice of you" said and then girl kissing him on the cheek.

Bakura cleaned the cheek as Amara lay down on bed.

"Now get off my bed Bakura" she said kicking him on the back. 

Bakura smirked evilly when he turned around to look at her. She was already on bed covered with the blanket. 

"And if you come close to this bed for the rest of the night I'll wrestle you" she added.

Bakura growled something and went to talk with Anyah.

-| The next day… |-

"How did I do?" asked Anyah.

They were now training on the oasis and Anyah had just shot arrows to a palm tree. From ten arrows five failed hitting the target point. 

"You could have done better" answered Amara as she touched the blade of her sword with an index finger.

The blade was alright since blood started dripping from her finger. Amara cleaned the finger and took some arrows and a bow. It was her turn to shoot.

"Why don't you try shooting two arrows at a time?" said Bakura "You already mastered shooting one I think that two would be better".

Amara took two arrows and fitted them in the bow. She took measures and shot them. Bull's eye she got the target! She repeated the same shooting process again and again until she had no arrows left. 

"Excellent Amara, you got the target every time" said Bakura smiling evilly.

The girl threw the bow to him and sat below a palm tree. Then she took Anyah's sword and started sharpening it. Amara suddenly heard a _'swosh'_ and with the sword she had in hands she blocked an arrow Bakura shot at her. The girl looked at him coldly for a moment and then kept on sharpening the sword.

"Just testing your reflexes Amara, to see if they were still good" said Bakura.

"When I get to test yours I'll be sure to throw you two arrows and leave you with a dagger to see what are you going to do. You'll probably block them but I just want to see the expression on your face" snapped Amara "And when I do that you will be doing something so that I disturb you just like you did to me".

Bakura ignored her and kept on doing his training. But then he just had to reply.

"I'll get you later" he hissed.

"I'm scared" said Amara as she finished sharpening Anyah's sword. 

The training finished a short time after that and Bakura decided to pay a short visit to the Pharaoh's palace. He would steal something from him. 

"Look Bakura, the guards must be all over the place keeping vigilance in case we decide to show up" said Anyah as she sat on the border of the window "So it would be better if you didn't go today".

"Nonsense Anyah, can get inside the palace without being noticed by the guards, the only one that would notice it is the Pharaoh" said Bakura.

"Remember he has the Millenium Ring" said Amara as she gave Bakura his sharpened sword "That thing gives him powers we could never posses".

"Alright then, do whatever you want but if you get caught I won't go for you" said Anyah looking at him.

"Maybe you won't go but I will" replied Amara.

~~ In the palace ~~

"Anything that has to do with the thieves?" asked Yami to a guard.

"No Pharaoh, everything is alright out on the market street" answered the guard.

"Good, keep the vigilance up" said the young Pharaoh as he sat on his throne.

"Pharaoh Yami, what punishment are you going to give to the thief we caught a few days ago?" asked the counselor.

The young Pharaoh smirked. He had a sudden idea. Yami stood up from his throne and walked away towards the dungeons. He walked down a corridor and then took a path down some stairs that were lit by lamps that used oil. When he reached the end of the stairs he saw a man sitting on a chair.

"Pharaoh Yami, it's an honor to have you in my presence" said the man making a reverence.

"My guards caught a prisoner three days ago, I want to see him" said Yami.

The man nodded and Yami followed him. They passed by dungeons with old men in, dying as a penalty, others were simply lying on the floor and some dungeons were empty. They stopped before a dungeon that had a young boy inside leaning against the wall with closed arms.

"He is the thief you are looking for Pharaoh" said the man.

"Thief I will question you and you will answer" said Yami "Do you have to do with some other three thieves?".

The boy didn't answer. He was Arusem.

"Answer me!" commanded Yami.

A cold laugh was heard and then a cold voice said "I won't answer any of your questions, you don't deserve my answers Pharaoh".

"That will make you die more quickly thief" said Yami.

"Then kill me, I don't care" replied Arusem shrugging "Your threats don't scare me".

He wasn't scared of Yami. But Yami was getting annoyed. 

"I will ask you again, do you have to do with the other three thieves that have been stealing the capital?" asked Yami.

"I already answered you" said Arusem "I won't repeat it again, it annoys me when I have to do that". 

"Then I'll let a guard cut your throat" said Yami.

Arusem laughed again "If a guard passes those bars I assure you he will be dead in a few moments. But do as you please, after all you are the ruler of my country but that doesn't mean I have to be loyal to you".

Arusem had the attitude his companions had. And that kind of attitude Yami didn't tolerate towards him. He was about to enter the dungeon using the key he had but suddenly the Millenium Symbol flashed on his forehead.

"I see Bakura came to admire the palace" said Yami turning around "You will be punished later" he said to Arusem.

Yami left to the chamber he could feel the Millenium Ring was in. As he entered Bakura had some semiprecious stones in hands. 

"Pharaoh, long time no see" said Bakura smiling evilly "See you later if you can catch me".

The thief turned into a shadowy figure and disappeared.

"The next time you make your appearance I will be waiting for you and your companions" murmured Yami as he looked outside the window.

// In the hut that night //

"So you had an encounter with the Pharaoh" said Amara looking at the sapphire Bakura had given to her so she would see it.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Anyah as she admired a ruby.

"I will kill him later, he has something I want" answered Bakura as he sat on a chair with crossed arms. 

"Yeah, the Millenium Puzzle" replied Amara throwing the sapphire back at Bakura.

"Are we stealing something tomorrow?" asked Anyah "Because I want to use my sword again".

"Yes, we will steal something tomorrow but it will be at night" answered Bakura smiling evilly. 

"That makes it more interesting" smiled Anyah evilly.

Amara didn't add a comment to that. She simply gazed at her companions and knew that a whole new adventure was waiting for her. Only that she didn't know it wasn't going to be with Bakura and Anyah.

**

Neferi: End of chapter!

Bakura: And I'm still here while Amara is sitting on a chair without being tortured.

Amara: Neferi doesn't torture Bakura, you just don't want to understand her, if you don't understand her you will be getting a mess on your head.

Neferi: That's correct Amara, Bakura is so inconsiderate. But I just let him be if he doesn't bother.

*Bakura tries to sneak out of the room but suddenly something grabbed him by the shirt*

Neferi: Since you didn't let me finish *looks at Bakura* You will say the last words.

Bakura: Please review and keep reading for my sake. 


	3. Discovered

Stealing a heart

Neferi: Sorry for the late update, I had five exams this week so you can guess I was pretty busy.

Amara: You should have seen her studying, she was desperate and that was hilarious.

Bakura: Yeah it was.

Neferi: *glares at both* I like to see you two trying to study for five exams. No matter, read the disclaimer Amara.

Amara: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she owns a few characters.

Chapter three: Discovered

**

Amara sat on her bed that night while Anyah and Bakura slept. The girl couldn't sleep.

'Something is preventing me from having a good sleep and it's not a good feeling' she thought as Anyah turned around on the bed.

Amara looked at her female companion and then her eyes landed on Bakura. 

'Maybe I can talk to him, I used to talk with him in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep' thought Amara as Bakura slept on his bed giving her his back.

At last she decided it was a bad idea and ended up choosing a walk outside. She put a cloak on and walked out of the hut silently. It was cold like always but Amara was covered so the temperature wasn't that bad. The young girl walked towards the oasis as a breeze passed around her.

She stood before the oasis a few moments later and looked at her reflection in the crystal water. She saw her face that demonstrated she was tired but her eyes were widely open as if she were a child that had much energy in store to use. 

'No matter, I will sleep later' she thought 'It's one in the morning and the guys wake up at five so I still have plenty of time left'.

She sat by the borders of the oasis for a while and then walked back to the hut. As she entered she noticed that Bakura was sitting on a chair in a dark corner with a dagger in hands. Amara ignored him and took her cloak off. Then she walked towards her bed but Bakura's voice stopped her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Outside, I couldn't sleep" she answered turning to look at him.

"I was worried something had happened to you" replied Bakura putting the dagger on its sheet and setting it on a table. 

"I can take care of myself" stated Amara starting to get irritated.

"Maybe but sometimes I am the one to take care of you" said Bakura standing up and walking towards her.

He stood before her and raised her head by the chin. Brown met cold lavender. 

"Little are the times when you do that" replied the girl standing closer.

"But I used to do it with frequency" said Bakura as he touched her hair for a moment.

Then he leaned forward and pressed her lips with his. He kissed her for a moment and then broke the kiss. They were just toying with each other. They only had a friendship and partnership relationship. Nothing farther than that, of course Bakura couldn't deny he liked Amara.

"Go to sleep Bakura, I'm back" said Amara walking towards her bed. 

Bakura simply smirked and watched her as he lay down on the bed. Then he turned around and went to his resting place in which he lay down. Finally Amara fell asleep.

@@ The next day… @@

The three thieves were preparing everything for the robbery they were going to commit that night. At six in the evening everything was ready. They were going to steal a necklace that had amethysts and emeralds that belonged to the wife of a high functionary in the Pharaoh's court. 

Earlier that day Anyah had walked through the capital and investigated the necklace and the woman that owned it. She had all the information needed to make the robbery.

"It's seven in the night, let's start moving" said Bakura as the three of them were sitting on the hut.

Amara and Anyah covered their heads and started moving towards the capital. They let the horse out of range from unfriendly eyes and sneaked into the capital without being seen. They made their way towards the house were the necklace was supposed to be and climbed the outer wall, entering the house's garden. 

"Her chamber is that one" whispered Anyah pointing at a balcony just above of them.

Amara and Bakura nodded. They started climbing the wall and reached the balcony. The chamber was empty when they entered. 

"Start looking for it quick" said Bakura as Amara opened a chest and looked through it. 

The three thieves started looking until Amara announced she had found it. 

"Excellent, now let's get out of here" said Bakura taking the necklace and putting it away.

Then the door of the chamber opened. A woman entered and when she saw the thieves she stood there in silence. The group looked at her for a mere moment and then, when they saw a scream was coming out, Anyah told the woman she was going to kill her if she did something.

"So don't do anything that could be bad for you or I assure you that you will regret it" said Anyah as they approached the balcony.

The woman nodded as Bakura and Amara jumped down. When Anyah did, she screamed. 

^^ Downstairs… ^^

The scream was heard and the husband ran upstairs as the young Pharaoh, who also happened to be in the house, ran outside and climbed his horse. 

"This time you won't get away" he murmured as he rode out of the house and started following the three robbers.

"The Pharaoh's hot on our heels!" exclaimed Anyah as they ran away, Yami following closely.

"Not for long!" said Amara "Split!".

The three of them split up resulting in Yami following Amara. 

'Oh great, I've got the Pharaoh hot on my heels' she thought as she kept on running 'Guess I have to fool him'.

She ran into an alley but Yami didn't follow her in. Unfortunately he was more clever than what she thought. The girl climbed the wall of the house quickly and when she was on the ceiling suddenly…

"You think you can fool me that easily thief?" said Yami as Amara stood up.

He was standing there before her with the sword in hands.

'Apparently he's more clever than what I thought' thought Amara without replying. 

She gave a step back to jump down from the way she had climbed the Yami said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are guards down waiting for you".

Amara looked down for a moment and saw that he was right. So the house was surrounded, how amusing.

"Give in thief" said Yami approaching her slowly.

"Take another step and you will taste the blade of my sword" said Amara taking her weapon out.

Yami stopped and smirked "You are in no position to make threats".

"I make the threats I want whenever I desire Pharaoh" replied Amara "Now let your sword do the talking".

Yami smirked again and attacked her. She evaded the attacks and attacked him back. He also evaded.

"Not bad Pharaoh" she said as she pushed him away with an attack.

"I can say the same to you girl" he replied charging her again.

Amara evaded the attacks again until Yami managed to get rid of her sword and she was weaponless. 

"You have no weapon left now thief so surrender and your punishment will be less severe" he said taking up her sword.

"I'm not defenseless yet Pharaoh" said Amara adopting a fighting position.

Yami couldn't help letting out another smirk. He was starting to enjoy this for some reason. 

"Very well" he said and charged her. 

She evaded the attacks and got rid of the two swords he was using and both started to kind of wrestle. The fighting finished in Yami on top of her holding her wrists with one hand.

"Now you are defenseless thief" he said looking at her.

He had also locked her legs and Amara couldn't move!

'Dammit' she thought trying to get away.

"Now I will see your face" said Yami and he started to uncover her face.

'There's only one thing left to do' thought Amara as Yami kept on uncovering her face 'But I must act quick'.

The young Pharaoh took off what covered Amara's face and observed the female he had before him. He couldn't believe such a young and beautiful girl was a thief. Suddenly she got a chance and moved on top of him, resulting in getting free. Amara moved away towards where Yami had been standing and picked her sword.

The breeze of the night moved her hair softly as she said "You will never catch me Pharaoh and neither my companions, get that into your head".

And with those last words she jumped down. Yami approached the border and saw she had landed on a horse being ridden by Bakura. The horse ran away into the desert. 

"Pharaoh Yami are you alright?" asked a guard as he reached the ceiling. 

"Yes I'm fine" answered Yami as he held in his hands the piece of cloth that Amara used to hide her face.

As the breeze blew again the scent of the cloth reached Yami. It was a sweet scent, probably the perfume she used that she had stolen. 

"Her face I won't forget" he whispered as he looked towards the way the thieves had went.

"You mean that you caught a glimpse of one of the thieves?" asked the guard.

"Yes I did" answered Yami turning around "The next time they strike I will be waiting for them. I won't let them get away". 

"Damn Pharaoh, he almost got you" said Bakura as Amara sat on her bed.

"Fortunately he didn't but he saw my face so I can't go to buy food" replied Amara.

"So Anyah will go instead" said Bakura sitting on the chair "Next time Amara don't let him get near you".

"He won't come near me Bakura, I won't let him" stated Amara coldly.

But they didn't know everything was about to change.

**

Neferi: End of chapter.

Amara: So Yami met me, huh?

Bakura: I sincerely hope he dies.

Neferi: I know what I'm doing Bakura so keep your hopes down.

Amara: Please review and keep reading. 


	4. This wasn't supposed to happen

Stealing a heart

Neferi: I'm back with chapter four!

Amara: You forgot to say hello miss author, forgot your manners also?

Neferi: No I didn't but I don't understand why are you talking about manners when you don't have. 

Amara: *Stays silent*

Neferi: Excellent, now Yami come and read the disclaimer.

Yami: I see you in every story you write Neferi. Here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own Amara and some other characters.

Neferi: Here's chapter four!

Chapter four: "This wasn't supposed to happen"

**

Amara sat on a dark corner really upset. 

'How dare that jerk Pharaoh come and uncover my face?' she thought as she stared out of the window that was far from her.

But she wasn't the only one that was upset, so was Bakura. 

'Curse the Pharaoh, he dared touch my Amara' he thought as he sat on his bed.

"Are we stealing something tomorrow?" asked Amara breaking the silence.

"Why not steal the life of the Pharaoh?" said Bakura with folded arms.

"Because that is something we won't achieve unless we investigate the palace" replied Anyah looking at Bakura.

"Yes Amara, we are stealing something tomorrow, we will steal a green topaz" answered Bakura "It reached the market today. We will steal at night, it's in the sellers house, I know where". 

"Excellent, there's nothing to prepare?" asked Anyah.

"No Anyah, everything's ready" answered Bakura "Now go to sleep both of you".

"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Amara looking at him.

"Not now, there's something I must do" replied the young boy standing up.

Amara and Anyah shrugged and both moved to their beds. As Amara lay down on her bed Bakura approached her.

"Sleep well Amara" he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he walked away out of the hut.

"He's acting strange" said Amara.

"He's angry, the Pharaoh got you" replied Anyah looking at the ceiling.

"He has my face in the head, nothing else" stated Amara.

"I don't think so Amara, answer me this, how many men have seen you and not fallen in love with you?" replied Anyah turning on her bed and looking at her companion.

Amara stayed silent.

"See?, that's Bakura's problem, he's jealous, he thinks the Pharaoh likes you" said Anyah "You know Bakura likes you don't you?".

"Yeah I know that well" answered Amara "But there's no point in getting jealous, it's not like I like that asshole Pharaoh".

Anyah snickered and then said "Amara, you know very well that that Pharaoh can get any girl he wants".

"So?" replied Amara.

"He can make you fall in love with him, if the case is that you fall into his hands, which I highly doubt" answered Anyah.

"No way that's going to happen Anyah, he won't capture me and I won't fall for him" stated Amara looking at her companion.

"That's what I thought" said Anyah.

"It has been long since I have been able to talk with you like this" said Amara changing topic.

"Yeah, but we keep getting along well, even better when time passes" replied Anyah "Oh, Bakura's coming, let's shut up".

The door got opened silently and Bakura entered. He laid his hood beside Amara's and looked at both girls.

"What?" asked both girls in unison looking at him.

"You're not asleep yet" he said.

"We're not tired Bakura" answered Amara.

"Were you giving some exercise to your tongues?" he replied.

"Oh get out and take some more air Bakura, you're making me want to punch you on the face" answered Amara irritated "You're too grumpy to my liking now".

"Yeah I will take some more air but you're coming with me" said Bakura grabbing Amara by the wrist.

"Hell no Bakura, I'm not going out with you now" said Amara moving away "If you want to speak with me you know how to treat me".

"Come now Amara" said Bakura starting to get angry.

"I said no, that's final, get it into your head" replied the girl lying down on her bed "Sleep well Anyah, Bakura get into your bed and shut up".

"Nobody speaks to me like that" said Bakura angrily.

"Except me" replied Amara.

"Amara, dress up and come out with me before I do something to you that won't be to your liking" said Bakura.

"By the power of Ra', Bakura I wanna sleep!" she yelled angrily.

"Fine, if something happens to you tomorrow I won't go back to help you" he replied.

"Fine! I don't need you, I can take care of myself you ingrate!" stated Amara angrily.

Bakura lay down on his bed and closed his eyes angrily as Amara closed hers.

_- The next day at night… -_

Amara and Bakura were still angry at each other and had hardly spoken. 

"So this is the house" murmured Anyah as they stood beside it in an alley.

"I'll go in first" said Bakura.

He approached the window and sneaked in followed by Amara and Anyah. Everything inside was pitch black, nothing could be seen.

"It's too dark, I can't see a thing" whispered Anyah softly.

Suddenly the oil lamps were turned on and they found themselves surrounded by the Pharaoh's guard.

"It was a trap" murmured Amara looking around carefully.

All the guards had their weapons out and were ready to attack. Bakura noticed the topaz was on top of a table at his far right. 

"I'll get the topaz, you handle the guards" he whispered quickly.

"With pleasure" replied Anyah in a whisper.

They drew their swords out in a blink of an eye and the guards attacked. Amara and Anyah fought with the guards while Bakura stole the precious stone. As he got his hands on it and put it away, he saw Amara evade an attack made by the Pharaoh.

"We meet again" said Yami as Amara stopped his attack with her sword.

"Next time we won't" she replied as she pushed him back.

"Let's go!" yelled Bakura approaching the window.

Anyah moved and so did Amara. But Yami wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Shoot!" he ordered.

Suddenly arrows started to be shot at them. Bakura was already out and Anyah was about to get out while she and Amara evaded the arrows. Then an arrow hit Anyah.

"Anyah!" exclaimed Amara stopping by her.

Anyah could still move luckily but she was starting to bleed badly. 

"Get out, I'll cover for you" said Amara stopping some arrows with her sword. 

Anyah nodded and made her way towards the window while Amara covered her. What happened next Amara saw it in slow motion. As she stopped the arrows with her sword Anyah's voice suddenly yelled to her "LOOK OUT!". 

Then Amara felt something around her neck that pulled her back and she fell to the floor, letting go of her sword. As she tried to move suddenly something else wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Now she couldn't move. She found out that she had chains on her wrists, ankles and on her neck.

'Smart move Pharaoh' thought Amara trying to free herself.

It was plainly useless, each chain was being held by more than four guards, in case she decided to get away. 

"I caught you thief" said Yami standing beside her and looking down at her.

Amara didn't reply, she just kept on trying to free herself, which was plainly useless.

"You won't get away, you're chained" said the young Pharaoh smirking.

"I didn't ask for your opinion so shut your damned mouth Pharaoh" replied Amara glaring daggers at him.

"You got quite an attitude thief, just like your companion" said Yami "Take her to the palace".

The chains were pulled and Amara was made to stand up.

"You're such a fool Pharaoh" smirked Amara though Yami couldn't see her face.

Suddenly she pulled her hands and the guards let go of the chains. Then she did the same with her ankles and the proceeded to pull the chain tied to her neck with her hands. The guard was pulled brutally and hit a wall. She managed to untie her ankles and used the chains on her wrist as weapons.

"So, who wants a piece of me now?" she asked.

Yami simply smirked and replied "If you don't come with me I'll kill this female, which I'm pretty sure you know".

Some guards came carrying an unconscious Anyah. Amara dropped the chains. She would never risk Anyah's life. 

"I like the change in your attitude, that's more like it" said Yami smirking at Amara.

The chains were wrapped around her neck and ankles again. Then they made their way towards the palace with a smirk on Yami's face. He had caught two thieves at the same time.

Meanwhile…

At the roof of a house Bakura was watching how they took Anyah and Amara away towards the palace. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen" he whispered.

He decided to leave to the hut and over there he would make up a plan to rescue Amara and Anyah.

**

Neferi: End of chappie! It was soo good!

Amara: You were cruel with me, making them put chains around me.

Neferi: I found that the most logical thing to do Amara, if they tied you with ropes you would get away easily.

Amara: Well, you got a point there…

Neferi: Yes I do, anyway, please review and keep reading!! 


	5. In the palace

Stealing a heart

Neferi: How I enjoy writing this story. ^-^

Amara: I can see that by the grin in your face.

Neferi: Let's get on with the chappie, Anyah read the disclaimer!

Anyah: It will be my pleasure: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own me, Amara, Arusem and a couple of bone heads that will appear on the story, like a moronic guard…

Neferi and Amara: SHH!!

Anyah: Sorry, please enjoy.

Chapter five: In the palace

**

As the Pharaoh and his guards reached the palace they went straight to the dungeon with Amara and took Anyah to see a priest that should treat her wound.

"This will be your dungeon" said a guard as he put the chains that tied Amara hanging from the wall.

That way she wouldn't move.

'Goody, I'm here' thought Amara irritated 'I wonder why the Pharaoh hasn't uncovered my head yet…'.

The guards left closing the dungeon and laughing.

'If I ever get any of you one day, you won't have any head to know I killed you' thought Amara.

"Is that you?" asked a male to her from the dungeon in front of her.

"Arusem?" she said recognizing him in the darkness.

"Yeah it's me, how come you're all chained up?" he asked looking at her.

"The long and short story is that the Pharaoh got me" answered Amara.

"What about Anyah and Bakura?" asked Arusem.

"Anyah was captured too, only a priest is treating her now, she's injured. Bakura got away as always" answered Amara.

"Then he will come to free you" replied Arusem.

"I don't think so, we're mad with each other" stated Amara.

Suddenly some footsteps were heard as well as voices and the Pharaoh stopped in front of Amara's dungeon.

'Great, don't tell me he's gonna question me' thought Amara as a guard opened the dungeon.

Yami entered it and closed it behind him, keeping the key safely away. He approached her until he was at her eye level. 

"You thought you would get away with stealing again?" he said.

Amara didn't answer, she just moved her head away as well as her gaze, showing she was completely annoyed by him. The Pharaoh snickered. 

"Somehow I find you amusing thief" he replied moving her head and meeting her eyes again.

"And with no problem I find you disgusting" she stated, grinning with her covered head.

Yami raised a hand to smack her across the face but was interrupted by Amara's voice "You do that and I assure you that I will free myself from this wall and kill you without mercy, and swiftly". 

"I highly doubt that" replied Yami lowering his hand.

"You don't know me so there's no need to speak about something that you have no idea about" said Amara.

"I can see that for everything I say you will give me an answer" said Yami starting to get a little annoyed.

"You know, you annoy me and I annoy you, so we're even" replied Amara.

"We won't be for much longer" whispered Yami standing closer to her.

Amara moved her head away, not wanting to look at him when suddenly she felt a hand that touched her waist.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you freaky Pharaoh!" she exploded angrily, calling every prisoner's attention and making Yami step back.

"You took me by surprise" he replied now.

"What do you expect from a thief? To let himself touch from his captor?" replied Amara now glaring at him "I would very much likely prefer dying before letting you touch me".

Yami smirked "Then you have a problem".

"I have no problems Pharaoh, you do" replied Amara "I eliminate all my problems quickly". 

"You have a problem because you're my newest slave" stated Yami smirking with satisfaction.

"And what the hell makes you think I will obey your orders?" replied Amara now meeting his gaze.

"You see" said Yami leaning against the wall beside her "If you don't then the other thief that we caught with you will be killed and also the thief that is in front of your dungeon".

So the price Amara would pay for keeping her companions and friends alive was becoming the Pharaoh's slave.

"So what will you decide?" asked the young Pharaoh looking at her with crossed arms, although he knew the answer.

"Alright" answered Amara lowering her head.

"Good" smirked Yami walking up to her.

"But are you sure that you want me as your slave Pharaoh? Because, you know, I could just walk anytime to your chambers and stab you while you sleep or I could poison what you are drinking" said the young girl fluently.

"I will take the risk because I already gave orders that if anything happened to me both thieves will be killed, and you wouldn't like that wouldn't you?" replied Yami as he took out a key and started unlocking the now more sophisticated chains from her wrists.

Amara didn't reply at that. How could it be possible that the Pharaoh had her by the throat like that?

The chains fell to the floor and Amara rubbed both her wrists. Yami watched her. Then she turned her attention to him.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked annoyed.

"First of all I would like to know the name of my personal maiden" stated Yami.

"Maidens and slaves are the same Pharaoh" replied Amara looking at him for a mere moment.

"No, they aren't, maidens live in a much better condition than slaves do and since you are my personal maiden you will have a chamber in the palace" said Yami looking at her.

"Why am I a maiden and not a slave?" questioned Amara leaning against a wall with crossed arms.

"Because if you are a maiden then you will have to see my face all day long" answered Yami smirking.

He was trying to annoy her and so he did. He annoyed her so that she threw herself on top of him and both started wrestling. The result was the same as it had been the other night. Yami stopped her.

"Remember that if I give the order of killing your companions they will die" he whispered as she tried to move away.

Amara calmed down and Yami grinned "Good".

He moved from on top of her and stood up then she followed suit.

"Now, what is your name?" he asked.

"I don't want to give it to you" answered Amara.

"Remember what will happen if you don't follow my orders" reminded Yami.

Amara murmured something under her breath and answered "Amara".

"The name matches you well" replied Yami "Now you will take that off your head and go get washed and dressed up properly".

He grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her towards him. When she was close enough he uncovered her head. Her beautiful face was revealed and Yami grinned again. 

"Now follow me" he said pulling her away.

'I'm following, yeah right' she thought as Yami pulled her up the stairs.

As they walked down the corridors the men looked at her. Nobody recognized her, they had never seen her before, they had no idea she was a thief. They both stopped by the bathing chambers.

"There's a dress in there for you to use, now go" he said letting go of her "I will be waiting you out here".

Amara matched his crimson eyes with her lavender ones and then entered. A short while after one door of the chamber opened. And out came Amara wearing a long, lace half sleeve white dress. She looked beautiful and that was what Yami determined.

"You look beautiful Amara" he said grinning as he looked at her.

"Keep the comments to yourself" replied Amara looking at her dress and sandals. 

Since she wasn't used to be wearing clothes like that she didn't like them too much. 

"Now come with me" he said grabbing her forearm again.

"I'm going! You don't have to pull me" said Amara moving away from his grasp. 

She followed him down a corridor and then stopped in front of another door. Yami opened it and entered then gestured for Amara to do the same. She entered it and looked around. It was a chamber, the same size of the hut she used to live in! 

"These are your chambers, you have clothes and sandals in one of the chests, a traveling cloak, make-up and some jewelry" explained Yami shortly. 

Amara looked around her chambers that also had a balcony. She couldn't believe that.

"Now this you have to wear it every time you are in the palace" said Yami picking an armlet that was laid on the bed.

Amara looked at it, it had the Millenium Symbol on it. 

"This is my Symbol, if a woman wears something with it, it means she has to do with me, that way people will respect you" said Yami giving the armlet to her.

"I don't need a piece of jewelry to make someone respect me" replied Amara refusing to take the armlet.

"But you will need it because it will indicate here in the palace that you are my maiden so you will be allowed to serve me" stated Yami taking one of her hands and putting the jewelry on it.

Amara looked at it and put it on her left forearm. 

"Now I will show you around the palace" said Yami.

He showed her everywhere around the palace finishing in his chambers.

"These are my chambers" he said entering followed by Amara.

"Can I go now?" she asked annoyed.

Yami sat on his bed and answered "No".

Amara put a face that said 'If I could I would kill you right now'.

"Another thing Amara, a maiden serves her Pharaoh in everything he asks her" said Yami looking at her.

"Yeah I know, I'm not stupid" she replied looking at the wall at her left "But make this clear: 1) I'm NOT going to entertain you and 2) I'm NOT changing my attitude, whether you like it or not".

"You have to do everything I tell you to" smirked Yami.

"But there are limits Pharaoh, I put them in my rules and I'm sticking to them, if you don't like it then I guess I'll find myself a dagger and commit suicide, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be without a maiden wouldn't you?" replied Amara coldly.

Yami's expression changed. He was no longer smirking, now he was looking at her seriously.

"I follow your rules so you keep my companions alive, you follow my rules so you can keep me as a maiden" proceeded Amara coldly "And don't think that you have my life in your hands because if I decided to commit suicide right now I would do it".

Yami stood up from his bed and stood very close in front of her. Amara's eyes fulminated him. 

"Tomorrow you will start your duties as my personal maiden" he whispered softly.

"I - "

Amara wasn't allowed to finish her sentence because in that precise moment Yami stole her a kiss. (A/N: I wish I was her during that moment. ^-^) Amara moved away quickly and smacked him across the face. 

"Don't EVER do that again!" she said looking at him with fury "First one of my rules: Don't fall in love, it will give you much trouble".

The young Pharaoh looked at her as he rubbed his right cheek and said "You may go now Amara, I'll see you at six in the morning tomorrow in my chambers. Sleep well".

Amara turned on her heel and walked out of the chamber furiously closing the doors behind her. 

Yami sat on his bed while still rubbing his cheek. It hurt and it was red colored. His thoughts were on the kiss he had stolen to Amara. He could still feel her warm lips against his. Since the moment he had seen her face Yami had started to develop a liking of her, that was why he made her his maiden, to have her closer.

'I can't believe I am starting to like a thief, I would like it if she changed her attitude to a softer one' thought Yami as he lay down on his bed 'And if she treated me better…'.

'Agh! I can't believe he had the nerve to steal me a kiss!' thought Amara walking down the corridor furiously 'He deserved the smack I gave him. Although the way he treated me after I smacked him was different, he was…softer with me'.

She approached her chambers.

'I think I was too ruff with him, I treated him so bad' she thought as she stood before the door 'No! I can't be softening now! Not with him!'.

She went to open the door but stopped. 

She looked at the direction she had come from and thought 'Maybe I owe him an apology'.

**

Neferi: End of chappie!

Anyah: We hope you like it as we all did. ^-^

Amara: *Glares at Anyah*

Neferi: Amara didn't like it!

Anyah: But we did, please review and keep reading if you liked this chapter!! 


	6. Semertep

Stealing a heart

Neferi: I'm back with chapter six!

Amara: Neferi is partying, she has a radio here at all volume.

Neferi: Not at all volume and I'm just involved in my favorite music.

Amara: Yeah, ok, now someone read the disclaimer.

Yami: I will read the disclaimer.

Amara: *looks annoyed* You have GOT to be kidding me Neferi, do you have to make him find me everywhere?

Neferi: I do as I please Amara, now my beloved Yami, read the disclaimer!

Yami: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some characters like one that appears here.

Amara: Enjoy.

Chapter six: Semertep

**

Amara woke up at five o'clock in the morning and after preparing her clothes she went to bathe herself. A short while later she was all dressed up and had her make-up on. She looked at the stone clock, which measured time by the shadow the sun created on a rock, and saw it was almost time.

'I better be there early' she thought walking out of her chambers.

She made her way down the corridor and stopped in front of the Pharaoh's chambers. There were three young ladies waiting there, all chatting animatedly.

"Oh, good morning, you must be the Pharaoh's personal maiden" said the shortest one.

"Yes I am" answered Amara "And who might you three be?".

"We are also maidens, we help the Pharaoh each morning to dress" smiled the tallest one.

'Oh great, don't tell me I have to help on that' thought Amara looking at the ceiling of the palace.

"We envy you, we wanted to be the Pharaoh's personal maidens, he's so handsome" said one dreamily.

"I would gladly give you my charge" said Amara.

"Really?" she said looking at Amara hopefully.

"Yes really Mesi, but she can't do that, I won't allow her to" said a male voice behind the three.

"Good morning my Pharaoh" said the three maids making a reverence.

Amara, on the contrary, just stood there. Yami set his eyes on her, giving her a smirk and walked out of his chambers followed by some priests and some men. 

"Good morning Amara" he greeted her standing in front of her "Let's go to the bathing chambers".

He grabbed her by the arm gently and walked away with Amara by his side and followed by the maids, priests and men.

"I won't have to help you bathe yourself won't I?" asked Amara in a murmur as she took Yami's hand and removed it from her forearm.

"Don't worry, you don't have to" answered Yami "You only have to help me get dressed".

"As long as I don't have to see you naked we're fine Pharaoh" replied Amara as they stopped by the bathing chambers.

Yami couldn't help grinning for a mere moment. He had to admit she was paying a punishment that she disliked greatly.

"Pharaoh Yami, everything is prepared" said a tall man with yellow-green eyes and dark brown hair.

The man looked at Amara up and down. She didn't like it. 

"Ah, you must be Yami's personal maid" smirked the man reaching out a hand to touch her face and hair.

"Yes Semertep, she is my personal maid" intervened Yami looking at his counselor seriously.

The man drew his hand back and glanced at Amara again.

"Come Pharaoh" said a priest.

As Yami turned around to enter the bathing chambers he said "I almost forget".

He turned around and kissed his maids on the cheek and gave them a smile. Mesi and her companions almost melted there. Then Yami turned to Amara. He raised her head by the chin and kissed her cheek. And then he gave a step closer and embraced her! Amara felt his warm breathing on her shoulder and she almost shivered. When he moved away he smiled at her and then entered the chambers.

"He touched you! He hugged you!" exclaimed Mesi excitedly.

"I don't know why you make such a big deal about a man, he's not anything out of the ordinary, except that he is Pharaoh" replied Amara crossing her arms.

"He's our crush Amara!" said Mesi.

"By the way, I only caught your name Mesi, how are you two named?" asked Amara changing the subject.

"I'm Neferteri" said the tall girl.

"I'm Ruby" said the short girl.

"Mesi, Ruby and Neferteri" repeated Amara "Alright".

"Why do you dislike the Pharaoh so much?" asked Ruby.

"Let's just say I have reasons you won't understand that easily" answered Amara.

They kept on talking a while there until the priests and men walked out of the chamber. Semertep was the last one in going out.

"The Pharaoh wants you to attend him, he says he has important business with you" said Semertep looking at Amara up and down again.

Amara glanced coldly at the counselor and walked into the chamber almost slamming the door shut.

"Come on you three" said Semertep to the other maids.

Yami was sitting on a chair with arms crossed. He had his 'pants' on.

"So Pharaoh, what do you want to discuss with me?" asked Amara grabbing the collar from a table as Yami stood up.

"I saw Semertep looking at you" said Yami as Amara pt the collar on his neck.

"I also saw him and I was about to kick his face for looking at me the way he did" replied Amara now taking the red cape Yami used.

"He liked you since the first moment he laid eyes on you" said Yami as Amara put his cape on him.

"I'm flattered" said Amara sarcastically.

Yami thought he wasn't going to be able to have a serious talk with her.

"But I also saw the way you looked at him when you noticed it. You also didn't like the way he looked at me" said Amara now taking his crown.

"That's correct" said Yami when Amara put his crown on his head.

"Pharaoh I don't need your protection if that is what you are going to say, I'm big enough to take care of myself and I had a rigorous training so I can defend myself" replied Amara as she put the Millenium Puzzle around his neck.

"Amara, I protect all that is mine and - "

"I'm a thing? I belong to you?" asked Amara crossing her arms "I've been considered many things but that? This is ridiculous".

"Amara, you are my maiden further more I have to protect you" answered Yami turning to look at her "I didn't mean to say that you were a - ".

"I'm tired of listening to you so bye Pharaoh" cut Amara as she shut the door closed behind her.

As she walked away she heard the other maids crying.

'What's happening?' she thought approaching the corridor from where the cries came.

As she stood on it she saw that Semertep had a whip on hands and was about to hit them.

"You don't obey my orders then I'll have to punish you!" he yelled raising his whip.

As he attacked them the whip only got around the arm that intercepted the blow.

"Who do you think you are to punish them?" asked Amara coldly.

"Ah, the Pharaoh's beautiful maiden, I was just looking for you" answered Semertep looking at her in the same way.

'And I thought the Pharaoh was the most disgusting creature alive' thought Amara.

Suddenly some drops of blood fell to the floor.

"You are a pretty girl you knew that?" said Semertep reaching out a hand to touch her again.

But this time Amara reacted.

"Don't you dare touch me again" she hissed as she spun around very fast and kicked the counselor on the face.

The man let go of the whip and gave some steps back.

"So you will be more harder to get" he said after his pain had passed away.

As he walked towards Amara to do who knows what another male voice said "Get away from her Semertep!".

Semertep turned around just to find Yami there.

"Pharaoh, your personal maiden interrupted me when I was going to punish your other maidens" said Semertep.

"And you punish people hitting them with a whip? Especially when they are defenseless women?" asked Amara moving her gaze from Semertep to Yami "That is so low coming from a person like you Pharaoh".

She made a quick move with her left arm, which was the one that had intercepted the whip's attack, and the whip fell to the floor. Then Amara turned around and left.

"Are you alright?" asked Yami to his maids.

"We're fine" answered Mesi standing up with her companions "Thanks to Amara".

Yami nodded and said "You may retire now".

The three maids left as Yami turned to Semertep "We will have a talk later".

Then Yami walked away in the same direction Amara had left. 

Amara was sitting on her bed looking at her wounded and bleeding arm when the young Pharaoh entered her chambers.

"Knock first, I may be getting undressed" she said not looking at him.

She heard a chair being pulled and suddenly a hand touched her arm. As she raised her gaze she saw Yami had laid a small bowl with water on a stool and some bandages beside it. He had a small towel with which he started cleaning her wound carefully.

"I don't need your help to treat my wound" said Amara moving her arm away.

"Maybe you don't but I had the feeling you weren't going to treat your wound Amara" replied Yami grabbing her arm and cleaning it again.

Amara sighed and thought 'He reminds me of Bakura, always caring for me'.

Then her thoughts stopped 'Did I just compared the Pharaoh with Bakura? No way! I must be out of my mind to do that!'.

She noticed Yami grabbing the bandages and starting to put them around her arm. He finished putting them and then cut them. Finally he tied them.

"I'm done" he said putting the rest of the bandages on the stool.

"Goody" she said sarcastically. Then her tone changed to a cold one "Now get out".

"I won't, not until you and I have a talk" replied Yami focusing his eyes on hers.

"Then hurry up" stated Amara standing up and walking to the balcony.

As she stood there she caught a mere glimpse of a hooded figure that looked like…

"Bakura?" she whispered.

"Amara?" called the Pharaoh's voice.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked approaching her.

"What do you think that happened? Why would I injure myself on purpose?" she said completely annoyed.

She walked past him annoyed but a hand got a grip on her other arm.

"You CAN'T talk to me like that Amara" said Yami squeezing her arm.

"I talk to you the way I want, you have no power over my voice Pharaoh and by the way" she said standing in front of him. She smacked him again and said "I told you never to lay your hands on me Pharaoh".

That triggered the problem. 

Yami pulled her towards him angrily and fiercely while saying "And you have no right to smack me!".

"I have the right! You're not respecting me! That's why I don't respect you Pharaoh!" yelled Amara angrily.

She moved away and glared at him daggers.

"You are my maiden, you have to do as I say!" yelled Yami.

"Tell that to someone that cares! You are holding me here against my will so don't expect me to be polite!" yelled Amara "For me you can die and then I would surely be more happy!".

She walked past him but Yami pulled her and so they started wrestling on the floor. She ended up on top of him with one hand on his throat and the other one with his sword.

"You think that I wouldn't learn after two times?" she hissed looking at him.

Yami didn't react just the way Amara expected him to. He smirked and suddenly she felt two hands on her waist and Yami turned around. He landed on top of her as the sword left her hand and he used the same tactic with her hands but with the other he simply took her wounded arm and started to squeeze it. Amara shut her eyes tight wishing the pain would go away.

"You forget that I have also learned a few things with you" whispered Yami's voice on her ear.

Suddenly she felt his lips pressing hers and she tried to move away but it was useless. As the kiss was starting suddenly something pointy and shiny made a wound on the Pharaoh's chest and he moved away.

"Hands off Pharaoh" said another male voice as a hooded figure appeared on the balcony.

The figure moved towards Amara and pulling her by the hands made her stood.

"It's me" said Bakura taking the hood of his head and looking at Amara.

For the first time since she had been captured Amara's face changed. It turned softer as her arms flung around Bakura's neck.

"You came" she whispered on his ear as a soft smile appeared on her lips.

Bakura also rounded her with his arms and said "I couldn't leave you here".

Amara moved away and looked at her best friend. He caressed her soft face and then looked at the Pharaoh who was on the floor looking at them with surprise.

"Pharaoh learn that the only man that can touch Amara without her almost killing him is me" said Bakura "So just watch as I get what you couldn't".

He raised her head by the chin and kissed her lips. To Yami's disgust Amara kissed the thief back. But Bakura was only doing that to piss Yami off as well as Amara. He moved away from her and grinned. 

"So get that into your head, she doesn't want you near him" said Bakura looking at Yami "And that is why she's coming with me".

"I can't, he holds Anyah and Arusem prisoners. He told me he would spare their lives if I became his maid. And you well know that if I know they're alive I would do anything in my power to save them" whispered Amara.

Bakura looked at her. 

"Very well, if you stay here and promise me take good care of yourself I will let you" said Bakura.

"I will escape with them as soon as I know everything I need" breathed Amara.

Bakura nodded and then looking at Yami said "I will be nearby watching".

"Goodbye Amara" said Bakura after kissing her cheek.

Then he jumped down the balcony as Yami yelled "GUARDS!".

But Bakura simply vanished using his Millenium Ring. 

Amara turned to look at Yami who was bleeding while sitting on the floor and saw beside him the tip of a spear. She walked towards it and took it from the floor.

"I will keep this, in case I need it" she said looking at Yami.

As she put it away on her dress many guards entered the room.

"You're late" said Amara as they approached Yami.

"He's wounded!" said a guard.

"Let's take him to his chambers" said another.

A guard picked Yami and they all walked towards the door. Yami looked at Amara who leaned against the wall that was beside the opening of the balcony. She waved at him while smirking as the door closed.

A short while later a knock was heard on Amara's chamber door. The girl opened it and found Semertep.

"The Pharaoh sent for you, he wants to be treated by your hands" said Semertep smirking at her.

Amara walked out of her chambers and after closing them she made her way to Yami's chambers. Semertep followed her. As she turned to another corridor Semertep pinned her against the wall.

"You are a very attractive girl" he said as he stood very close to her.

"Not going to happen you creep" said Amara and she punched him right on the nose.

He fell to the floor hiding his nose as Amara walked away hurriedly.

'I better get to the Pharaoh's chambers before Semertep appears again with a weapon' thought Amara.

Luckily she reached the desired place at that moment. She opened the door silently and closed it behind her in the same way. Yami was lying on the bed seemingly asleep.

'Maybe he didn't call me, maybe Semertep just said that because he wanted to put the mood on me' thought Amara.

But then she noticed his wound was not bandaged and decided she should treat him.

'He could get an infection through that and then die' thought Amara as she took everything needed from a table 'Then my friends would be killed'.

She sat on a chair beside the bed and started by cleaning his wound carefully. 

"You came" said Yami's voice.

Amara looked at him and replied "Semertep told me you wanted me to treat you. By the way, he tried to put the move on me but I don't think you care that much about it".

"He what?!" asked Yami trying to sit on the bed.

"Lay down" ordered Amara.

Yami lay down and the girl kept on working. 

"I punched him when he tried, I might have broken his nose" said Amara washing the small towel in the water.

"You shouldn't have punched him" said Yami as Amara kept on cleaning his wound.

"Oh, so I was supposed to let him take me" replied Amara.

"No, you should have called for a guard" stated Yami.

"I call for help if I need it, if I can solve the problem by myself then I don't call for help" said Amara "Now if you would just stay still I could finish this".

Yami sat on the bed and let her put the bandages around his wound. When she finished he lay down. Amara washed her hands and started to put everything in order. When she finished she turned to look at Yami and noticed he had fallen asleep. 

'Oh right, I forgot it's already seven o'clock, time flies here' she thought.

Amara opened the door to walk out of the room but saw that Semertep was waiting for her.

'I better stay here for a while, he's armed' thought Amara closing the door quickly.

She locked it and then sat down on the chair again. She was so tired that without noticing she fell asleep, her head resting on the Pharaoh's bed in her arms.

**

Neferi: Long chappie!

Amara: I liked the chapter until you made me be nice with the Pharaoh.

Yami: Thank you Neferi for that.

Neferi: Either way if you agree or don't the story will keep going the way I want it Amara.

Amara: I forgot I'm your creation.

Yami: Please review and keep reading. 


	7. Amara's truth

Stealing a heart

Neferi: I'm back with chappie seven!

Amara: For the first time I'm glad to say something positive, thank you all reviewers for reading and appreciating this story.

Neferi: What Amara means is that…WE LOVE YOU!

Amara: Ok, so let's keep on going with the story.

Neferi: Arusem read the disclaimer!

Arusem: No problem: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO but she does own some things in the story.

Chapter seven: Amara's truth

**

"Amara, Amara, come play with me!" said a baby like voice belonging to a little boy around four years old.

His hair was dark and had streaks of yellow in it, just like Amara's hair, but his eyes were light blue, just like the sky in a sunny day.

"Come here Akhsanten, throw me and Kura the ball!" exclaimed Amara who happened to be five years old with a smiling face and her eyes full of innocence. 

Kura was non other than Bakura himself, he was there also playing. His little sister was also there. Akhsanten ran with the ball in his hands towards them and threw it to Bakura. Then the little boy ran to Amara and hugged her. 

"Amara I love you" Akhsanten whispered softly.

"I love you too baby brother" replied Amara smiling at him.

Suddenly the village was turned on fire and many screams were heard. 

Amara sat upright breathing heavily.

"Amara are you alright?" asked Yami looking at her, concern evident on his voice.

Amara laid a hand on her forehead with closed eyes for a moment and then looked at Yami.

"What am I doing on your bed?!" yelped Amara.

"I placed you there when I woke up, you were asleep" answered Yami.

"You didn't touch me did you?" asked Amara looking at him. Suddenly she relaxed and said "No, you didn't, Kura is watching".

"Kura?" asked Yami without understanding.

"Bakura" answered Amara.

"Who's Akhsanten?" asked Yami.

Amara quickly looked at him with narrowed eyes and suddenly leaned from the bed towards him, grabbing him by the collar.

"What do you know about Akhsanten?" she asked.

"Calm down Amara" said the young Pharaoh taking her hands by the wrists "I know nothing about him, I just heard you mentioning him".

"My Akhsanten, my brother" said Amara lowering her head and moving away.r

"You have a brother?" asked Yami.

"He's dead" answered Amara with a sad tone in her voice "He was killed when the enemy attacked my village".

The young Pharaoh stayed quiet. 

"When I had five years old I used to play outside with my little brother, Bakura and his sister. We got along very well, almost as if we all were a family. One day when we were playing we heard the villagers scream and fire spreading throughout the village. The enemy of the present Pharaoh had decided to take revenge by destroying another village. My mother told me to hide with Akhsanten and we both had to run away, despite the fact we knew she would die there. 

I told my brother to run ahead, that way I would cover him from any arrow being shot but…" Amara's eyes filled with tears "I didn't see a man on top of a house and he shot an arrow to my brother, killing him in front of my eyes. It is my fault that he is dead!".

She buried her face in her hands, hiding her tears and in anguish. That lasted for some moments because then Amara looked up and cleaned her tears. It seemed her story wasn't over yet. 

"I was the next target but Bakura came and saved me. He had also lost his sister so that meant that we were alone. We managed to escape from the village in time and we survived. That was when we decided to steal, it was the only way for us to live since our families were killed. But not only did we began stealing, we began training. Then Bakura said he would take revenge on the Pharaoh for the destruction of our village and we decided to travel to the capital.

When we were about to get there, word spread throughout Egypt that he had died and that his son had succeeded him on the throne. So Bakura decided that you were his next target, since you are the son of the Pharaoh that ruled during the massacre. But I erased that idea from his mind, I told him that the Pharaoh had died and he had paid for not protecting our village. So then we kept on stealing until you started hunting us down" finished Amara.

Yami couldn't reply to that. There was nothing that could make up for her sorrow. But maybe if he didn't answer she would also get pissed. 

"Thank you for telling me that" he said gently. 

"Just don't go out and tell it to everyone" said Amara eyeing him.

"I promise I won't" nodded Yami.

"It seems that today I won't have to help you get dressed" said Amara.

"No, I just finished right this moment" replied Yami.

"Good" said Amara standing up from the bed.

"Why did you sleep here last night?" asked Yami.

"Your counselor happened to be waiting for me when I got out of your chambers and the worst of all I wasn't armed but he was" answered Amara walking to the doors "Now I have to go and get changed".

She walked out of the chambers while closing the door behind her. Yami let out a sigh.

'I'm getting to know her better' he thought 'Even if she opens to me by accident'.

After a while someone knocked on Amara's chamber door.

"Come in" she said as she put the armlet on.

Yami entered the chamber and closed the door behind him. 

"Amara, thank you for treating my wound last night" he said sitting on her bed.

"You don't have to thank me for doing that, it was because of me that you got it" replied Amara looking at him "Because you tried to kiss me".

'I'm not going to tell her that I like her' thought Yami.

"Come on Amara, follow me" he said.

Amara followed him down a corridor, feeling as the gaze of some guards fell upon her. 

'Oh Ra', it's as if they had never seen a female before' thought Amara annoyed.

They both entered the Hall. 

"This is where I will mainly be Amara, you will find me here most of the time" said Yami.

He walked up to his throne and sat down on it. Quickly all his counselors went to him, exposing the problems of the country.

'And I have to stand up here all day long, this is so boring' thought Amara as she looked around the Hall, bored.

"Amara" called Yami. 

The girl turned her head and looked at him.

"Please bring me some wine" he said.

'I forgot I'm a servant' she thought walking away angrily.

She entered the kitchen and requested for a goblet with wine for the Pharaoh.

"Here you go Amara, it's all fresh" smiled the cook.

Amara took the goblet, forced a smile and then turned back to the Hall. As she walked in all the counselors were gone and only Yami remained on the throne, and also the guards standing by the columns.

"Here" said Amara between teeth as she gave the goblet to Yami.

Yami took it and smirked at her. The girl scowled and walked down the stairs she had climbed to get to Yami.

"Hey you maiden, you have to make a reverence before the Pharaoh!" said a guard to her.

Amara simply stood by the stairs and crossed her arms. The guard approached her and pointed her with his sword.

"I said make a reverence" hissed the guard.

"And I made a gesture meaning no" snapped Amara coldly.

"You shall pay for your insolence!" exclaimed the guard actually charging her with his sword.

What happened next occurred quickly: Amara dodged the sword, took the guard by the arm he used to attack, pulled him forward, making him fall on the floor in a grope position. Then she took his sword, turned the guard around and took him by the throat, pointing at it with the sword.

"Never force me to do something I don't want to" she hissed "You could have serious problems with me".

"That's enough Amara" said Yami's voice as some hands got on her forearms and pulled her back from the guard "Drop the sword".

The girl let the sword fall on the floor as the guard stood up. 

"Retire from the Hall with the rest of the guards" said Yami without letting go of Amara.

The guard nodded and after making a reverence he left with the rest of his companions.

"Amara you can't be acting around like that in the palace, you will get involved into many problems" said Yami letting go of her as she turned around to face him.

"The problems are not mine Pharaoh, they're yours, you decided to bring me here. This is not my nature I'm not obedient to men that think they are superior to women. That is not your case but I'm not obedient to you because you are forcing me to do something against my will" replied Amara.

"Amara, at least try to be obedient, try to be more friendly" said Yami.

Amara sighed and then said "You are asking me something I cannot do here".

"I know you can do it, just try" said Yami putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't touch me, I don't smack you" she said.

Yami removed his hands from her shoulders quickly.

'Okay, if I want to free my friends then I have to do what the Pharaoh says, even if it pisses me off' thought Amara 'But he also has to treat me rightfully, which I'm sure he will. I have come to a conclusion'.

"Alright Pharaoh, I will try to behave but with just one condition" accepted Amara "I will treat you depending on the way you treat me, and that's the way I'll treat the others".

"Very well Amara" said Yami.

The rest of the day was alright and Amara behaved! Although it was hard for her but she did her best. Before going to bed…

As costume the Pharaoh and his personal maid walked down the corridor towards their chambers. It was supposed that the maid would accompany her Pharaoh to his chambers and then retire to hers but the way Yami and Amara made it was in vice versa. He would accompany her to her chambers and then retire to his.

Amara opened the door of her chambers and while being inside she made a reverence to Yami.

"Sleep well Pharaoh" she said looking at him.

"Sleep well Amara, you know tomorrow morning's routine, the same as always" replied Yami after nodding at her.

When she was going to close the door his voice stopped her "Wait a moment Amara".

"Yes?" she asked looking at him from the door.

"I forgot to give you something" he said.

Amara looked at him puzzled for a moment but her expression changed when Yami's lips brushed against her cheek. He drew back as fast as a stretched rubber band and after smiling at her turned around and left. The girl stared at his retreating figure and then entered her chambers. 

'I can't believe he kissed me…again' thought Amara after locking her door.

After she changed her gown she lay down on her bed and fell asleep, having the feeling that changes were starting. She had no idea of how right she was.

**

Neferi: End of chappie!

Amara: So now I'm supposed to behave like a goody two shoes girl?!

Neferi: Amara calm down I know what I'm doing, you will keep your attitude.

Amara: At least I will keep that.

Neferi: Stop the rattling! Changing subject, please review and keep reading! 


	8. Changes in person, Changes in heart

Stealing a heart

Neferi: Sorry for taking so long to update!

Amara: It was hilarious seeing her studying for the tests! *laughs like a maniac*

Neferi: Well try to write when you have a test with 40 vocabulary words, 3 essays, from another class a project and a Geometry test. Not to mention a 3 chapter history exam! 

Amara: I don't care about that Neferi, I'm just a character.

Neferi: *grins evilly* For making fun of me I'm going to punish you.

Amara: Oh, and what will you do?

Neferi: You'll see, disclaimer: I don't own YGO though I wish I would.

Chapter eight: Changes in person, changes in heart

**

Some days passed by and Amara was getting used to be kind and was also improving greatly. Yami was happy because of that since now he could speak with her and wouldn't end up having a fight because of that. 

One morning…

Amara had already helped Yami in dressing up and was now walking with him through the garden. Many colorful and exquisite flowers were seen and a sweet aroma filled the morning air.

"The garden is so beautiful" said Amara looking around as Yami walked beside her.

"Amara I'm proud of you" said Yami.

Amara looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said "Oh".

"I'm proud of you because you have been kind to everyone in the palace, including myself" added Yami as he sat down on a bench.

"It's because of you I'm behaving, this is how you treat me" replied Amara standing in front of him "Although I'm a little sad".

"And why is that?" asked Yami looking at her.

"I miss my companions, you haven't given me permission to see them" answered Amara "It's rather hard to be without them".

"You feel alone?" asked Yami taking one of her hands and making her sit beside him.

"Kind of…" answered Amara as she sat beside him and looked away while rubbing her left forearm, indicating she felt a little lonely.

Yami couldn't stop himself from doing what he was thinking. He put an arm around her and brought the girl close to him gently.

"You're not alone Amara, I'm here with you" he said softly.

He expected to get a smack from her but nothing of it happened. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"It's not the same" she replied "You are the one to whom I work and they are the ones I consider my family". 

Yami then understood that her companions in crime were not only that, but they were her family, something she cherished as much as her life. That was the reason she had accepted to be his maiden, only for them to be spared.

Meanwhile, although Amara didn't want to accept it, she had come to have a liking of her Pharaoh. She was now used to his kindness and his rudeness, to him. But what would yet bring her more trouble was the fact that she had come to find Yami a very handsome young man. But she always refused to the thought and pushed it aside. 

"Amara what do you consider me then?" asked Yami gently.

The thief thought for a moment as a sweet breeze made the flowers move slightly.

"You are the Pharaoh" she answered.

"Am I not your friend?" he asked again.

"Let's go inside and do what we have to do" said Amara changing the subject and standing up.

*Amara's POV*

I thought I would never find myself in such a problem. First, I want to free my friends, second, I want to get out of here, third, I'm getting used to live in the palace and that's not good, fourth, I'm getting used to the Pharaoh. Fifth this is the biggest of all problems: I am developing a crush on the Pharaoh while I think I'm also developing a crush on Bakura!

I am in so much trouble! The thing is I'm starting to be nice again and that's making me like the palace and the Pharaoh but on the other hand there is my life as a thief which includes Bakura. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm so confused. I wish I could just decide on someone! Ra' help me please. I know I haven't been good but please help me decide on what should I do, what should be the best for me. 

*End of Amara's POV*

"Come on let's go to the hall" said Yami standing up.

Both walked towards the hall silently until they reached there and Semertep was waiting for them.

"Good morning Pharaoh Yami" he greeted.

He looked at Amara up and down like always, making the girl mutter something under her breath and get disgusted. Semertep grinned at her and then started working with Yami.

'There's something strange with that darn counselor, I don't trust him…' thought Amara.

At lunch time Yami sent Amara to get him a mere goblet of wine because he was very busy. Amara searched for the goblet on the kitchen without protesting since she was used to getting him wine. As she brought the cup to him, Semertep had gone to do some errand and Yami was left alone working on the planes of the pyramid. 

"You should take a rest, it's not good to work yourself out" she said as she put the goblet on the wooden table where Yami was working.

"I want to finish this today Amara so I have to work" replied Yami as he wrote something on a papyri.

"At least drink the wine without working Pharaoh" stated Amara growing clearly impatient.

"Amara, I want to finish this today" stated Yami getting a little annoyed by her.

"Come on please? Do it for me" she said looking at him with her now warm lavender eyes.

Yami let out a sigh and put the brush down, then looked at her. He noticed that her eyes were caring for him and so he gave in.

"Alright Amara, I'll take a break and drink the wine without working" he said.

The girl nodded, happiness in her eyes and gave him the goblet. When he took it from her hands the girl felt a peculiar scent coming from the liquid.

'That scent, I know what it is' she thought 'It's…'.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered what it was.

"Don't drink that!" she yelped.

Yami's eyes narrowed and he looked at her without understanding.

"It's poisoned" answered Amara "The wine is poisoned, I can smell it from here".

"Amara…" said Yami as she took the goblet from his hands.

"Thank Ra' I remembered what that scent was" she said "Let me get rid of this and I'll bring you some fresh wine my Pharaoh, wait here".

She turned around on her heel and left to the kitchen. When she entered it she went straight to the cook.

"This wine's goblet it's poisoned" said Amara to the cook.

"But it's fresh wine" said the cook amazed.

"I don't doubt that but it's poisoned" replied Amara "When I got here the wine was served in the goblet and I wish to know, who served it?".

"Semertep served the wine for the Pharaoh" answered the cook taking the goblet and getting rid of it's contents.

'Maybe…no, I'm jumping to conclusions too fast' thought Amara as the cook gave her another goblet of wine.

The thief inspected it and determined it was alright. Then she went back to the hall where Yami was waiting.

"Here, this is fresh wine" she said giving the goblet to Yami.

Yami took it and looked at her "Thank you for preventing me to drink that".

Amara simply nodded and said "I'm sorry to tell you this but I have the feeling there's someone that's trying to kill you".

"There have been many attempts to kill me lately Amara" said Yami looking at her "But we can't find any suspect".

"If you permit me I wish to be at your side and protect you" said Amara "I may find the guilty person that's trying to kill you".

"I will let you do everything you want Amara as long as you take care of yourself" answered Yami looking at her.

Amara nodded and thought 'I have to keep an eye on Semertep'.

Meanwhile on the dungeons…

"So Amara's trying to save us, that's why we are alive" said Anyah to Arusem.

"Yes Anyah" replied Arusem "I just hope she is alright".

"She is, she knows what to do and how to take care of herself, I just hope she hurries up so we can get out of here" murmured Anyah.

Arusem snickered "I don't doubt she can take care of herself but the Pharaoh knows how to make her change her mind, he can manipulate her".

"Maybe but the girl has her limits" replied Anyah.

None of them were aware of Amara's changes since they hadn't seen her since the day they were captured. 

Meanwhile outside the palace…

A hooded figure traveled through the market and stepped outside the capital. He walked a little far from the city, so no eyes could see him. He stopped and waited for something. Then another hooded figure appeared mounting a horse. 

"Have you killed the Pharaoh?" asked the man in the horse.

"I'm trying to do it without bringing up suspicion" answered the other hooded figure.

"Then hurry up and kill him so we can take over the throne" replied the other figure.

"I'll send word to you when he's dead" replied the one that had come walking.

"Fine, I'll return to Nubia then" said the man in the horse.

He turned around and left on his horse.

"When Yami is dead, I'll take over the throne and get his little maiden" said the hooded figure as he returned back to the capital.

In the palace…

Yami drank the wine slowly and silently as Amara stared out a window. He looked at her and couldn't find the way to take his eyes off of her. 

'She's so beautiful' he thought as he looked at her gentle figure.

"Amara?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?" answered the girl turning to look at him.

"Come here" he said motioning for her to approach him since she was leaning against the window.

Amara moved and walked up to him. 

"What is it?" she asked standing in front of him.

"I wanted to know if you would help me" answered Yami looking deep into her eyes.

Amara closed her eyes and revealed her first smile since ten years ago! But she didn't count on what happened next. Some warm lips pressed against hers during the moments she had her eyes closed. Oh my, those lips tasted like the sweet wine the Pharaoh drank and it was indeed him the kisser. The girl found herself kissing those lips back as she tasted a little bit of the wine.

Yami had no idea of why Amara was kissing him back, either it was because of him or because of the wine but he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. (A/N: Par-tay! ^-^) 

Amara moved her head away slightly with closed eyes as she shared a breath with her Pharaoh. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He simply moved forward and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. Her heart was starting to make a decision for the one she was about to love. 

**

Neferi: YEAH! THEY KISSED! 

Amara: Why did you do it?!?!?!?

Neferi: This is your punishment for being so mean to me ^-^.

Amara: I won't be mean to you again Neferi, I promise, now don't make me do that again.

Neferi: Accept it Amara, you like Yami just as much as I do, you can't tell me you don't have a crush on that gorgeous anime?

Amara: I'll keep the comments.

Neferi: I knew it ^-^

Amara: Please review and keep reading. 


	9. Staying

Stealing a heart

Neferi: I'm back!

Amara: With a new chapter, let's see what Neferi has in store for you readers.

Neferi: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own some of the characters.

Chapter nine: Staying

**

"If you permit me I'll stay in your chambers to keep you an eye" whispered Amara as she felt a blush crossing her cheeks for she was still close to Yami "It would be wise of you to let me".

"I will let you stay Amara as long as you want" replied Yami looking down at her.

She nodded and moved away. 

"I must ask, would you let me see my companions? I wish to know if they're alright or if they need anything" she said looking at Yami.

"Amara, you know I can't let you see them" he said.

"But you said that if I stayed here with you they would be free" replied Amara.

"Yes I know but you cannot see them" said Yami.

"But if I see them that would probably prevent me from escaping" stated Amara.

Yami didn't want to lose the girl so he just agreed.

"Thank you!" said Amara happily.

She turned around and made her way to the dungeons. When she got there, the guard asked why was she there.

"I was allowed by the Pharaoh to see some prisoners" answered the girl.

"Maybe you're lying" replied the guard smirking evilly.

"Look, I'm his personal maiden and I must follow his orders, he gave me permission to come" said Amara "And I wouldn't come down here in the first place if he didn't allow me to do so".

"I've heard quite a bit about you, they say you're beautiful but that you pack a strong attitude, that you're strong and are not afraid of the Pharaoh" said the guard looking at her the way Semertep does.

"Some rumors are true, some are not" lied Amara, using her touch that made it look like it was true.

"Alright I'll let you pass" said the guard smiling evilly "But only if you give me what I want". 

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Unfortunately he got on Amara's bad side. 

"You CREEP!" she yelled as she punched him on the face. 

The guard was thrown down to the floor. 

"Never again dare to touch me! I'll teach you what's pain if you do that again" she hissed looking down at him "And next time, I won't have mercy".

She walked past him and started looking around for Anyah and Arusem. She found them both leaning against a wall with crossed arms in different cells. 

"Amara, how are you?" asked Anyah turning to her and approaching the bars. 

"I'm fine Anyah, just a little pissed because of that guard, he's a creep" answered Amara looking at her friend "So how are you both?".

"We're alive that's for sure" said Arusem also approaching the bars "But we're more worried about you and that Pharaoh, has he hurt you?".

"No he hasn't, he has been treating me nicely except for the first couple of days, he tried to kiss me a couple of times. The last time he tried Bakura came and saved me, he told me to run of with him but I refused. I told him I wanted to save you guys so I would stay and then plan our escapade" answered Amara.

"Nice, I'm dying to get out of here, do you know how many creeps have come down here and tried to have fun with me? But they never get away with it, I kick their butt whenever they try something" said Anyah.

"I'll make sure to tell that to the Pharaoh, if he wants me to stay here he has to keep both of you away from harm" stated Amara.

"I will very much appreciate it, the last man that tried to get away with it ended up with a broken leg an arm" said Anyah with an evil smirk.

"Anyah is charming as always" said Arusem smiling evilly.

"Let's see if we can plan something for our escapade" whispered Amara with an evil glint on her eyes.

"I have an idea, come down here at night, steal the keys away and free us, then we get out using a window" said Anyah "It's pretty simple, we're meant to walk quietly since we steal all the time".

"That's nice but there's a slight problem: I'm going to sleep on the Pharaoh's chambers" replied Amara.

"You - "

Anyah was cut short by Amara "You see, I have to make the Pharaoh believe I'm turning good and that I care for him, then he will stop keeping an eye on me. So that means I will be able to get you out and escape".

"That's a nice plan Amara" said Arusem "And I bet he has a big crush on you so he will buy practically everything you tell him if you're keeping your touch at acting". 

"Yes I know that" said Amara "By any chance has Bakura come and visited you?".

"Yeah, he comes sometimes at night. He says that he keeps an eye on you" answered Anyah "You know, after we get out of here you should think about being his girlfriend or something, I know he likes you and that you have a liking of him".

Amara blushed slightly and murmured "I'll think about that".

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"You guys, take care and be patient" whispered Amara quickly.

Both thieves nodded and then leaned against the wall again as Yami approached Amara.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly "You were taking so long down here and I wondered if you were okay so I came down. Then I found the guard knocked-out on the floor and got even worrier".

"I'm alright, it's just that I had to knock-out your guard because he was trying to rape me and the only way of defending myself was kicking his butt" answered Amara.

"Ra' curse him for trying to do that" said Yami angrily.

"Don't worry, he got what he deserved" said Amara softly.

Yami calmed down and pulled the girl closer to him gently.

"Now that you saw your friends are you satisfied?" he asked softly as he put his arms around her waist.

"Mostly satisfied" she said as she placed a hand on his chest and with another touched his bangs with affection "But there is one thing I'd like to discuss with you before I'm completely satisfied".

"And what is that?" asked Yami softly, putting his forehead against hers.

"I was talking to my female friend here and she told me several of your guards have come down here to try and have fun with her. I wonder, do you permit that?" said Amara softly.

Yami was about to tell her something when Anyah said "I just thought it would be wise of her to tell you since we are the guarantee you have for her to be here".

"I'll keep an eye on the dungeons Amara, I promise" stated the young Pharaoh.

"Thank you" said Amara gently as she moved away in the same manner of her voice "Now I'm satisfied".

Yami nodded and taking her had he said "Let's go back".

Amara nodded and both walked away hand in hand. When they were gone Arusem finally spoke up.

"That was the best acting I've ever seen" he said to Anyah.

"The thing is I don't think she was acting" stated Anyah.

"You mean…" said Arusem with narrowed eyes as he trailed off.

"Yes, I think Amara has fallen for our enemy" said Anyah.

Meanwhile up on the great hall…

Yami was trying to finish the planes of the pyramid he was going to build with Semertep's help. Amara simply stood beside one of the giant columns and observed both men carefully.

'I just have this feeling that Semertep kind of hates Yami' she thought as she stared at the man 'But he just doesn't seem to show it. I must be losing my mind on this thought but who knows, he's obsessed with me and he may hate Yami'.

The girl snapped back into reality when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Yes?" she said.

"It's time for us to go, we're done here" said Yami "I finished with everything today, for now".

"Very well, lead the way and I'll follow you" said Amara.

Yami walked out of the Hall followed by Amara, Semertep staring at them.

'Soon…' he thought.

"Amara may I ask you something?" said Yami as they walked side by side down a long corridor.

"Of course but it has to be something I can answer" said Amara.

Yami chuckled and said "Since when will you start staying on my chambers?".

"Since tonight if you permit me" answered Amara as they entered the beautiful garden. 

"You can stay there since tonight, I allow you" said Yami.

Both sat down on a bench silently looking around. Then Amara submerged in her thoughts.

'If I do come to…love the Pharaoh then I pray that it won't be soon because I want to free my friends and escape with them. If I come to…love him now then the fact that I'll be freeing my friends and escaping with them will be hard for me to bear for I would feel that I betrayed him. Please Ra' don't make me fall for him soon, I know that my fate is to love him but not now, please' she thought.

Suddenly she felt a hand touching hers and she took it. Yami's hand squeezed hers gently, showing affection and the girl smiled. The young Pharaoh also smiled and looked at the sky as the girl looked at a flower a few feet in front of her. Then a shiver ran down her spine and she turned her head, looking up on the wall. There she saw a hooded figure.

"Bakura" she breathed with narrowed eyes.

Yami also turned his head and looked at the thief who was standing on the top of the wall. Bakura was observing both teenagers with ice-cold eyes. Amara instantly knew what was wrong so she moved her hand away from Yami's and placed it on her lap. 

"I'm watching you Pharaoh so don't try anything with **_my_** girl" hissed Bakura.

"And since when Amara is your girl?" asked Yami standing up and looking at Bakura with menace in his crimson eyes.

"Pharaoh you can never be with her, you are both at different social levels, it's impossible for a thief to wed the Pharaoh" said Bakura.

As Yami was going to do Ra' knows what Amara grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving. Yami looked down at her. The girl shook her head, indicating for Yami to leave Bakura say what he wanted.

"But Amara" murmured Yami looking down at her.

"No don't, let him say what he wants" replied Amara in a murmur.

Bakura then turned his eyes to Amara who returned the look.

'I'll be waiting to see when we can act' he said on her mind.

'I'll tell you Bakura but you have to be patient, I have to fool the Pharaoh' replied Amara 'When I do then we'll act'.

'Very well, I'll keep an eye on you' replied Bakura before he vanished using his Millenium Ring.

Yami sat down next to Amara looking at her.

"He likes you Amara" he said.

"I know" replied Amara.

The young Pharaoh then touched her silky black hair with yellow strikes on it and then leaned forward. He pressed his lips against hers and gave her a short yet sweet and gentle kiss. 

"Come on, let's go inside and prepare my chambers for you to sleep in them too" said Yami after he had broken the kiss.

Amara nodded with a light blush crossing her cheeks and hand in hand walked away with Yami into the palace.

**

Neferi: End of chappie, I hope you liked it!

Amara: I thought it was very interesting, let's see if I can do what I have planned.

Neferi: You'll see, anyway, everyone that reads this story please review and keep reading! 


	10. First attempt

Stealing a heart

Neferi: Sorry for taking so long to update my beloved reviewers, school work kept me busy.

Amara: That's right but today she has updated.

Neferi: I'll read the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do ow Amara, Arusem, Anyah, Semertep and other characters and things in here.

Chapter ten: First attempt

**

Yami ordered his chambers to be prepared for Amara was going to sleep on them. 

"I hope you can catch whomever is trying to kill me" said Yami to the girl.

"I assure you I will" stated Amara.

When the chambers were prepared both of them entered them. There was a spare bed placed beside the bed where Yami slept. 

"You will sleep there" said the young Pharaoh.

"I noticed it" replied Amara.

Yami chuckled and said "You are supposed to help me undress".

"I forgot that I purpose" said Amara walking up to him "Because I don't want to".

"You have to do it Amara, it's your duty" stated Yami.

"I know, I know" she said as she took off the Millenium Puzzle from around his neck.

She helped him undress and left him with his "pants".

"The rest is up to you" said Amara "Your put your sleeping clothes while I go and pick up mine".

Without waiting for a reply Amara walked out of the chambers and made her way to hers.

'Soon I will escape from the palace, the Pharaoh already trusts me for he is letting me stay on his chambers' she thought as she entered her chambers.

She took out her sleeping gown and changed into it. Then she walked back to Yami's chambers. She knocked on the door and waited for the entrance to be admitted. 

"Come in" said Yami who was sitting on his bed.

Amara walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Do you do something before going to bed?" she asked him as she sat on hers.

"No I don't, I just go straight to bed" answered the young Pharaoh looking at her.

Amara nodded and said "Then go to sleep, I have to put some things here in case someone decides to show up and kill you".

Yami lay down on his bed and accommodated on it while Amara walked around the chambers putting things in position for she had a plan if someone showed up. To finish up she put a dagger below her pillow just like always.

'Alright, now everything is in position just as I planned' she thought looking around.

Her eyes landed on Yami's back.

'I hope I find whomever is trying to kill you before I decide to escape from here' she thought as she sat down on her bed.

As she was accommodating herself on the bed Yami called her.

"Yes what is it Pharaoh Yami?" she answered gently as she placed her head on the pillow.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked turning around on the bed and looking at her back.

"No, I'm not sleepy yet" answered Amara as she stared at the wall.

"Would you sit here with me for a while?" asked Yami as he sat down on his bed "I don't want to sleep yet".

Amara also sat down on her bed and looked at her Pharaoh. 

"Alright" she agreed standing up.

She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Amara have you ever played a Shadow Game?" he asked.

Amara shook her head in response "I have never played one but I've seen Bakura playing so I know a little bit about them".

"I see…" said Yami as he stared at the wall in front of the bed "Well then I can teach you sometime if you want to".

"Am I not supposed to have a strong _ka_ in order for me to play it?" asked Amara looking at him.

"Yes you're supposed to" answered Yami looking back at her "But you have a strong _ka_ Amara".

"How do you know that?" asked the girl curiously.

"Because I can sense it" answered the young Pharaoh.

"Very well, if you want to teach me then I'll learn" said Amara.

Yami nodded and then looked out trough the window. The dark sky was filled with stars that shone brightly and the full moon was making them company as her gentle light illuminated the country of Egypt. 

"It's a beautiful night" said Amara also looking out the window.

"All the nights in Egypt are beautiful" he smiled as he stared at the moon "It's the moon that makes them look different and changes their beauty".

"That made you look like a philosopher" smiled Amara.

"I find what I said as a truth" stated Yami.

Amara actually chuckled and then said "I'm not making fun of you Pharaoh if that is what you're trying to say".

"Alright Amara, I believe you" smiled Yami.

Amara looked out the window once again and her eyes narrowed "Pharaoh you must go to sleep now it's past midnight".

"Very well Amara I'll go to sleep if you say to me good night" grinned Yami.

Amara turned over to him, leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. Yami brought her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. The girl put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When she realized what was she doing she broke the kiss.

"Good night my Pharaoh, sleep well" she whispered softly as she stood up.

She walked over to her bed and lay down. Amara instantly made herself comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well my Amara" whispered Yami's voice on her ear.

He also lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. After a while he fell asleep. Around at three in the morning Amara heard a slight sound coming from the balcony. Since she was a thief she was meant to keep her senses sharp and that permitted her to hear it.

'I wonder…' she thought as she sat down on her bed silently.

She stood up and walked swiftly towards the curtain that gave entrance to the balcony silently making actually no sound. She had her dagger in hands in case it was someone trying to kill Yami. She glanced at Yami who was still fast asleep.

'Let's see who's here' thought Amara as she touched the curtain to open it.

Suddenly someone attacked the curtain where Amara was standing, hoping to kill her. But the person failed since the girl had jumped back. The sound of the curtain ripping apart woke Yami up who instantly sat upright.

"Get armed" said Amara as an intruder entered the chambers.

Yami drew a sword out, which was hidden between the bed and a table and stood on the floor, ready to defend himself.

"I didn't know the Pharaoh had company tonight" said the figure harshly.

"Well now you do" replied Amara coldly.

The figure, which was covered with a hood said "It's a shame I'll have to kill something so pretty".

"Just try it" countered Amara.

"Are you going to battle me with that puny dagger when I have a sword?" mocked the figure showing Amara his sword.

Amara grinned and using a touch of her speed, she put away the dagger and moving a basket she took out two weapons.

"Actually I am going to battle you with two swords, now how's that for you?" hissed the girl standing in an attacking position.

"That sounds interesting but I have other matters to attend girl" the figure said.

He turned around to Yami and getting him off guard charged at him. But the figure was stopped by a dagger passing right before his face, which ended up getting stuck in the place where Yami placed his clothes when he was about to wear them.

"The Pharaoh's off limits to you, I'm your opponent now and if you don't fight me then you're a coward" stated Amara glaring at the figure.

The figure turned around and said "Fine, I'll battle you".

He advanced towards her and gave her a frontal attack.

'Moron' thought Amara as she grinned.

The figure attacked her with his sword and Amara dodged it. She then hit him with the hilt of the sword on the stomach. The man dropped his sword in pain as he held on to his stomach. Amara then gave him a kick on the face. The intruder was thrown against the wall at the other side of the room.

"Now Yami, go to the guards and send them here, quickly!" said Amara.

Yami rushed out of the chambers with the Millenium Puzzle on and his sword in hands to find some guards. Amara had made him promise that he wouldn't fight, the fighting was hers. He was armed if he found any inconvenient in the way of searching for his guards. 

"I didn't know you were so strong girl, who are you?" asked the intruder standing up.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare represented in a woman" answered Amara as she kicked his sword out of the room. 

The intruder grinned evilly although Amara couldn't see him since he had his head covered. 

"You will pay for the pain I have now girl, with your precious life" he stated.

"Just try it again and I will show you a few things" snapped Amara as she now looked at him as cold as she used to look at people before.

"With pleasure" said the man taking out a bow and a few arrows.

He shot her two arrows, which Amara evaded for a little bit.

'This was something I could never master in my training, evading arrows' thought Amara 'I can stop a few with my swords but not all of them'.

"You are suddenly silent girl, I believe you don't know how to evade arrows that well, huh? Well guess what, I have many arrows waiting for you" said the man as he fitted two more in the bow.

He shot them and Amara did stop them with one of her swords but the sword slipped away from her hand that had sweat. When she was about to pick the sword up the intruder shot two more arrows and Amara had the same result with the other sword she held.

"Now I'm going to kill you!" yelled the intruder madly.

He tackled her down. The girl fell to the floor, making both her swords slide on the ground and get out of the chambers. The intruder started wrestling with her. 

'I am NOT going to let you win imbecile!' thought Amara.

She punched the intruder on the nose and then pushed him off with her legs. Amara stood up and raced out of the chambers quickly.

As Yami was bringing the guards he saw two swords sliding out of the chambers on the ground. But then he saw Amara coming out of the chambers. She ran out, stopped quickly to pick up the swords and then ran towards them. 

She took Yami by the wrist and penetrating through the guards she told them "He is shooting arrows!".

The guards took out their shields and prepared. 

When the intruder walked out of the chambers and saw the guards he said "I don't have time for guards so I'm leaving, see you later Pharaoh, I suggest you watch your back".

And then he escaped through a window of the corridor. 

"He is gone" said a guard looking out the window.

"I can't believe I let him escape!" murmured Amara with indignation.

Yami turned to look at her and his eyes narrowed "Amara look out!". 

As Amara turned to look towards the window that was beside her an arrow struck her on the stomach.

"Just so that you won't forget me" said the intruder "Bye".

And then he escaped. Amara looked down at the arrow and then at Yami with watery eyes before she let go of the swords and collapsed.

"Amara!" yelled Yami rushing towards her.

**

Neferi: End of chappie everyone!

Amara: That was a very nice cliffhanger Neferi, I wonder what will happen to me, will I live? will I be with Yami or with Bakura? Will Semertep appear and…you know what I mean.

Neferi: The answers to these questions will be seen in the next chapter! Please review and keep reading! 


	11. Injured

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: Hi people! Excuse me for not updating sooner, school was keeping me really busy since these were my last days.

Amara: So you're done with school now huh?

Neferi: That's right!

Amara: Very well, now let's hurry on with the chapter!

Neferi: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own a few things in this story.

Chapter eleven: Injured

* * *

"We have to figure how to take that arrow out and hurry up" said a priestess as Amara lay unconscious on a bed.

"I hope she doesn't have a bad injury or she could die" said a priest.

"Shh! Don't tell that to the Pharaoh or he'll be mad" replied another priest.

Yami was waiting outside the chambers for any information about Amara's state. He was very worried.

'Amara you have to survive this' he thought worriedly.

"Pharaoh how is Amara?" asked Semertep appearing.

"I don't know, no word has reached my ears since she was laid inside that chamber" answered Yami.

"I see…" said Semertep "What about the intruder?".

"He escaped, no guard could get him" answered Yami as he leaned against the wall, next to the doors of the chamber where Amara was in.

"How can the guards be so incompetent?!" said Semertep.

Jus then the doors opened and out came the priestess that had been talking earlier.

"My Pharaoh I have news about the girl" she said.

"Yes? How is she? Will she be alright?" asked Yami worriedly.

"Calm down Pharaoh Yami" said the priestess "We need your help to save her".

"You mean she's dying?!" exclaimed Yami with eyes narrowed.

"Yes" answered the priestess "Only you can save her".

"What can I do for her?" asked Yami desperately.

"You must summon your _ka_" answered the priestess "We need Mahado".

"Very well, I'll do it" said entering the chambers.

Yami approached the bed and looked at Amara. She looked very pale now and was losing much blood. The young Pharaoh closed his eyes and concentrated on calling out one of his _kas._ A light appeared next to him and Mahado, or better known as Dark Magician, appeared.

"Hello Pharaoh" he greeted.

"Mahado I need you to use your magic to heal Amara" said Yami.

"Very well" agreed Mahado.

He told everyone to get out of the chamber so he would work faster.

"And now let's start" he murmured.

He placed his hands near Amara's wound and started a chant. Meanwhile Yami and the priests waited outside.

"He's her only hope" said the priestess.

Some moments later Mahado came out of the chambers.

"How is she?" asked Yami worriedly.

Mahado smiled "She will be fine but she needs rest".

Yami sighed in relief and smiled at his friend "Thank you Mahado, I appreciate what you did for her".

"It was no problem at all" stated Mahado before he disappeared.

"I'm going to see her now" said Yami to his priests.

He entered the chambers and closed the door behind him.

'So she survived, huh? She's very lucky' thought Semertep 'But I have the feeling that next time she won't survive'.

Then he strode off back to his chambers.

"Our job is done here so we better leave" said the priestess.

The four priests that were attending Amara walked away.

Amara was still unconscious but she was no longer looking that pale. Her wound had stopped bleeding and it was now bandaged. Yami pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I'm glad you're alright Amara, you have no idea how much" he murmured.

He gazed at her face and smiled. He caressed it and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The young Pharaoh gave her a gentle kiss and then parted.

"I hope you wake soon, I wish to see your beautiful eyes again" said Yami.

Amara stirred for a moment and then her eyes flashed open.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit down.

A pain shot through her body and she dropped back on her bed while saying "Ouch! Ra' damn it!".

Yami chuckled, making Amara snap her head to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she spat "It's not funny, I'm in pain".

"I know Amara but I laugh because you know that you're injured badly and yet you try to stand up" answered Yami.

"Well I hate being on a bed not able to move much" stated Amara "But I guess I ought to be glad because I'm alive".

"Mahado did a very good job, he even gave you a little energy so you would wake sooner" said Yami as he gazed at the young girl.

"Mahado? Isn't that the priest that had the Millenium Ring?" she asked as she stared at the ceiling.

Yami's expression changed into an angry and sad one. Amara didn't pay much attention to Yami until she didn't hear him reply. Then she turned her head to look at him. She noticed what was wrong and hurried up to apologize.

"I'm sorry I brought up that topic Pharaoh, it wasn't my intention" she said softly as she touched one of his hands.

Yami gazed at her and then squeezed her hand gently showing her affection "It's alright Amara, I know".

Mahado, which was one of the seven chosen ones to carry a Millenium Item had been murdered by Bakura so he could get his hands on one of the seven.

Amara smiled gently at her Pharaoh and said "Did the intruder escape?".

"Yes" answered Yami "None of the guards could get him".

Amara growled and said "If that damned arrow had never injured me I would've caught the assassin".

"Well we can't do anything about it now so there's no point in you getting angry" replied Yami as he smiled at her.

"How long do I have to be in bed?" asked Amara.

"Around 6 or 7 days if I'm not mistaken" answered Yami.

"Oh great, 6 days stuck on a bed completely bored and at mercy of anybody that wants to get at me for doing something" said Amara irritated.

Yami chuckled again "Don't worry, I'll come and visit you".

"At least I won't be bored while you're here but still" replied Amara.

She looked around the chambers and recognized them. They were her own chambers! Suddenly she felt a warm and gentle touch on her head. Yami was stroking it gently.

"Amara I have to go" he said as he looked at her gently.

"Very well Pharaoh, sleep well" she stated meeting his gaze.

He leaned in and gave her another kiss. This time Amara kissed him back. He parted and then smiling stood up.

"Sleep well Amara" he said before he closed the door behind him.

When he was gone Amara sighed.

'I have to escape from here! My affections for the Pharaoh are growing stronger each time I'm with him' she thought as she stared at the chair beside her bed.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive Amara" said a male voice coming from the balcony.

Amara turned her head over to the balcony recognizing that voice instantly.

"Bakura come inside, I want to see you" she said.

The thief entered the chambers and looked at Amara.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the bed and stroking her cheek gently.

"I'm in a little pain but that's something I can handle" answered the girl as she looked at her best friend "And how are you?".

"Like always" answered Bakura meeting her gaze "Robbing and visiting the hut sometimes. I have another work that I have to take care of".

Amara smirked and her eyes turned cold "Let me guess, watch over me?".

"Yes Amara, I don't like seeing the Pharaoh near you, especially when he kisses you" stated Bakura as he now touched strands of her hair.

"That's part of the plan I have to free Anyah and Arusem" replied Amara "I have to make the Pharaoh trust me and believe I turned into a good person. When he does then I'll free our two companions and escape".

"That won't be easy now Amara, there's a threat for the Pharaoh and you're meant to watch over him each day, or so he wants" said Bakura "That might slow things down".

"Perhaps but if I get tired of not catching that assassin or whomever is after the Pharaoh I'll escape with Anyah and Arusem" said Amara as she touched Bakura's hair.

"Really?" smirked Bakura evilly.

"Yes really" stated Amara coldly.

"That sounds like the Amara I know" he said "Since you're injured I'll stay here each night to keep an eye on you and during the day I might be near the chamber outside".

"Whatever you say Kura" said Amara looking at the doors.

"Kura? It has been a long time since you've called me Kura" said Bakura.

Amara shrugged "I don't care, you're still going to be same even if I call you Bakura or Kura".

As Bakura was going to say something both of them heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"I'll be disappearing now Amara, see you later" hissed Bakura before he disappeared with use of his Ring.

The doors opened and Yami walked in again.

"A guard informed me he heard voices in here" he said looking at Amara.

"There's nobody here but me Pharaoh" said Amara "Who else would be here?".

"I don't know, perhaps Bakura" stated Yami looking at her with his crimson eyes, a glint of suspicion travelling his eyes.

Amara chuckled "Kura? Why would he be here?".

"Maybe because he's in love with you and worries for you" answered Yami approaching the bed.

"You don't know him Pharaoh, he probably saw me wake up and left, that's enough for him to know that I'm fine" stated Amara "Go to sleep Pharaoh, you'll have to work later today".

"Very well Amara, I trust you" said Yami.

He smiled at her and then left. When he was away Bakura made himself visible.

"I see…he trusts you very much" he murmured so nobody would hear them.

"Yes" replied Amara in another murmur "Bakura I want to sleep, would you let me?".

"Yes I'll shut up" he replied.

Amara smiled "Good".

She made herself comfortable and said "Good night Bakura".

"Good night Amara" he said.

Bakura kissed her forehead and moved away from the bed. Amara smiled and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Amara: Neferi you have to get me out of the bed.

Neferi: Don't worry Amara you will, but you'll have to wait for a while.

Amara: Please review and keep reading.


	12. The Plan

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: I'm back people!!

Amara: That's right, and now we'll let Kura read the disclaimer so we can start.

Neferi: One thing thought, this fic is not going to be long like my others, excluding "The Rain". It was never meant to be long.

Bakura: Yeah, yeah. We got it, now here's the disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO.

Chapter twelve: The plan

* * *

Amara opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The door of the chamber opened gently and she snapped her head to the side. Yami entered and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied "I want to get out of this bed".

"You'll have to wait for a while" stated Yami approaching the bed.

Amara shook her head "I meant now".

"And I said you have to wait" replied Yami looking down at her while he stood beside the bed.

Amara sighed heavily "Well then, if you want me to stay in this bed I'm sorry but you'll have to find something to keep me entertained, unless you want me to call Kura so he can stay here with me".

"I'll find you something Amara, as long as Bakura doesn't come here" stated Yami.

Amara smirked and met his gaze. Yami sighed. Just then Semertep entered.

"Pharaoh priest Seth wishes to speak to you" he announced.

"I wonder what does my cousin want now" murmured Yami. Then he said "I'll go now".

He turned on his heel and left. Semertep closed the door of the chamber behind him and approached the bed.

"What do you want?" snapped Amara glaring at him.

"To stay a while with you" answered Semertep.

"What if I don't want you to?" questioned Amara.

"You'll have to deal with it" answered Semertep smirking evilly.

"No I won't, I only need to kick your ass out of here" stated Amara.

"How will you do that?" asked Semertep sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"You see the jar next to my other side of the bed?" she pointed at it "I can grab it and smash it on your face".

Semertep chuckled "You wouldn't do it".

Amara smirked "Oh, you're so wrong".

She grabbed the jar and threw it to him. It hit him right on the face.

"Now get out!" she ordered angrily pointing at the door "Move your butt out of my chambers!".

"I don't want to" replied Semertep.

"Then I'll just have to throw you out" said Amara.

"You can't stand up" smirked Semertep.

Amara pushed the blankets away from her and sat on the side of the bed. And to Semertep's surprise she stood up!

"Move your behind out of here before I decide to smash anything in my way against you" she warned.

He ignored her comment and that made her get irritated. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"OUT!" she yelled pushing him through the door she had recently opened "And stay there!".

She slammed the door shut and went to get her clothes. Then she took a bath and dressed up. When she was ready she went to the throne room. As Amara entered she noticed Yami was speaking with the High Priest Seth, his cousin.

"Good morning Pharaoh Yami, High Priest" she greeted both as she made a reverence "May I serve you in anything?".

Yami looked at Amara and then said to Seth "Seth, she's my maid, Amara".

"Evil woman!" yelled Semertep entering the hall.

The three of them turned their heads to see what was wrong. As Amara saw him, she smirked. He hadn't cleaned his face that was bruised and wet, because the jar contained water.

"My Pharaoh, she threw me a jar on the face!" exclaimed Semertep pointing at Amara.

Seth changed his gaze from Semertep to Amara to his cousin.

"Excuse me Seth" said Yami grabbing Amara and Semertep by the forearms.

The three of them walked out of the hall for a moment.

"Amara did you really throw a jar to Semertep?" asked Yami.

"Yes I did, he was pestering me" answered Amara "And I also threw him out of my chambers".

"Evil woman, you shall be punished!" exclaimed Semertep.

"If you lay a hand on me I swear that your life will -" Yami cut Amara short.

"Semertep go and clean yourself, I'll deal with her" ordered Yami.

Semertep nodded and after making a reverence he walked away.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Yami turning to look at her.

"I'm tired of being there! I hate being on a bed!" answered Amara.

"I'll speak with you later Amara, now come with me and behave in front of my cousin will you?" said Yami starting to drag her into the hall.

Amara however, was not feeling like it the moment she heard the tone in which Yami had spoken to her. She released her arm from his grip and looked at him coldly.

"Wait a moment Pharaoh, I'm not a pet so I decide if I want to behave, we were doing fine until you said that to me" she snapped "So go and attend your cousin while I beat it".

Amara turned on her heel and started walking away when a firm grip got hold of her arm again.

"You're not going anywhere Amara except to where I take you now" stated Yami coldly "So start moving it".

Amara glared at him but followed inside the hall.

"Excuse the inconvenience Seth, Semertep had a problem with my maid" said Yami to Seth as he turned his gaze to Amara.

Amara looked really pissed off as she looked at a column near her.

"If I'd know better, I'd say you don't have control over your maid Yami" smirked Seth looking at Amara "By the look on her face she's angry with you".

Just then an intruder entered the hall.

"Kill them all!" he ordered to two more that accompanied them "The woman first!".

"Not again" murmured Amara.

The three men attacked her as Yami took out his sword and Seth his Rod. But Amara didn't need any help, she dodged the attacks, hit one on the head with a kick, the other she punched in the face and the last one she pushed over to the floor and got a grip on his throat.

"Move and you won't see the light of Ra' again" she hissed coldly.

The guards entered that moment and took the three men away.

"She's no maid, she's the person protecting your life" said Seth putting his Rod away and looking at Amara dust her palms off.

"Yes she is" replied Yami smiling at Amara.

The thief didn't return him the smile. A while later Seth left and Amara was left alone with Yami.

"Amara" said Yami looking at her.

"What?" she answered looking at the wall.

A hand turned her head gently and she met crimson colored orbs.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that Amara" he murmured softly.

Amara touched his hand and sighed "It's alright".

Yami smiled and then gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"There's something you need to know" he told her "Seth came here to tell me that in the temple of Ra' many intruders have been seen. And they looked just like the ones you battled".

"So they're trying to kill you" murmured Amara "Let's interrogate the ones in the dungeons".

"I was about to tell you that" smiled Yami.

Both of them walked over to the dungeons. A few moments later they stood before the cell where the three intruders were kept.

"Let me handle the interrogation Pharaoh, you might get annoying with them" said Amara smiling at Yami.

The young Pharaoh chuckled and let the thief take care of it.

"Okay, men, I need you to answer one simple question, from where do you come from?" she asked looking at them.

The three snorted, making Amara smirk.

"Okay, so you're making me get into there and kick the butt again out of you until you talk. This time will be much easier since you're all chained" she replied evilly.

"Alright I'll talk" spoke one "We come from Nubia".

Amara nodded "And you're trying to kill the Pharaoh".

"Yes, by orders of the leader of our organization and a traitor in the palace" answered the man.

"I knew it" said Amara "Who's the traitor?".

"The traitor is - " suddenly the man fell dead to the floor followed by the other two.

Arrows were stuck on their backs.

"We didn't get the name of the traitor" said Yami.

"But we know half of their plan" murmured Amara.

The day passed by quickly and in no time the night fell.

'I have to take care of my plan tonight or it will be never because…I-I'm in love with Yami. Oh Ra' I'm in love with the Pharaoh!' thought Amara as she sat on the bed of her chambers 'If I don't free my friends now I never will. It's time to go'.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Amara had studied the time the guards passed by doing rounds around the corridor and so she was prepared. A guard had passed by moment before she walked out of her chambers and she had a total of five minutes before another one passed by.

Amara walked swiftly and silently down the corridor and made her way over to the dungeons. Before she could enter however, a guard was approaching. The girl looked around and went over a column and hid herself behind it. The guard passed by the column without noticing Amara. When his footsteps were lost the thief came out from behind the column.

She opened the door of the dungeons cautiously and entered, then closed the door behind herself. Amara walked down the stairs silently and stopped before reaching their end. She listened intently for a sound made by the key keeper and heard the jingling of the keys followed by snoring. She smirked.

'He's sleeping' she thought 'Perfect'.

Amara walked over to the keeper and took the keys away from him silently. Unfortunately he woke up.

"Hey, what the..?" he said as he looked at Amara holding his keys.

The girl smiled and then hit him on the neck, knocking him out. Then she walked over to Anyah's and Arusem's dungeon.

"We knew you were coming, we heard you" smiled Anyah approaching the bars "Are you here to get us out?".

"That's right" answered Amara opening the cell.

Then she opened Arusem's and let him out.

"Thank you" he smirked.

"Guards! There's a traitor in the dungeons getting the thieves out!" yelled a prisoner.

Voices were heard outside and upstairs on the corridor.

"Damn it" murmured Arusem.

"Hurry you must get out, follow me" said Amara dropping the keys to the ground.

She ran up the stairs and peering out the door she made sure no one was on the corridor.

"Come on hurry! Get out the window!" she ordered her friends.

Arusem hurried over to the window and jumped out. When Anyah was about to jump out she turned to Amara.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No I'm not, I'm going to cover for both of you" answered Amara looking at her "Hurry! The guards will be here in a few moments!".

"You really love the Pharaoh don't you?" smiled Anyah "I'll go".

The thief then jumped out. Amara watched from the window as Anyah and Arusem ran towards the palace's gates and walked away when she saw them run free outside. The girl walked over to the dungeon's door and closed it, and then she sat on the floor near the window. A few moments later the guards arrived.

"Have you seen the thieves running around here?" asked one.

"Yes, I have, they escaped already" answered Amara looking at him.

"Do you know who let them get out?" asked another.

Amara nodded "I did".

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Amara: At last I freed my friends but now what?

Neferi: I'm not telling you.

Amara: Review and keep reading to find out!


	13. Punishment

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: I'm back with another chappie!

Amara: Yes we know, now please get on with the fic!

Neferi: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Amara, Anyah and Arusem.

Chapter thirteen: Punishment

* * *

"You let them out?" asked a guard to Amara as she still sat on the floor by the window.

"I told you already, I did" answered Amara looking up at him.

"Take her away!" ordered the guard.

Amara stood up and let herself be lead to the dungeons. Down there, instead of being locked in a dungeon her wrists were chained to a wall. She was giving her back to the guards, wondering what were they going to do with her before Yami got there. She heard a familiar sound.

'So they're going to hit me with a whip' thought Amara bitterly 'I'm sorry to disappoint you men but that's not going to happen'.

The man stood only two feet away from her back, so that when she received the blow it would be a painful one. But Amara's mood was not of one letting herself be hurt by some worthless men, or so she thought of the palace guards. Before the guard could deliver the blow he received a kick on the face. They forgot the little detail of chaining her legs. That could change everything.

"Hey! How dare you hit an official you worthless maid!" exclaimed another guard looking at Amara with disgust.

Amara turned her head and looked at him, grinning with satisfaction "I have the right to defend myself, don't I? So there's the price he paid for trying to hurt me".

"You have no right of doing that whatsoever! You're getting your punishment for freeing two thieves!" yelled another guard, waking up the sleeping prisoners.

"Nobody punishes me, except the Pharaoh, and I don't see him here so that means I can do as I please" smirked Amara, now shifting her gaze towards the guard that had yelled.

The prisoners yelled for Amara in admiration, they had never seen a woman defying the guards when she was about to be punished by them, usually the women begged for mercy. But it seemed this woman was not of that kind.

"You shall pay for your insolent comments!" exclaimed the guard who had yelled.

"Just try me you fool" challenged Amara, her lavender orbs showing the coldness they used to show.

The guard took the whip that was on the floor and attacked her. Luckily Amara could dodge that attack. She noticed he was at her leg reach, so she kicked him on the face like the other guard. The keys, which were kept by the guard that had attacked her moments ago, were sent out flying in her direction. Amara almost didn't catch the keys, but she did.

'Alright, now let me teach these guards not to mess with me' thought Amara as she unchained her left wrist.

A guard attacked her with a punch, which she dodged more easily now that one of her wrists was not bound to the chain. She unchained her other wrist and proceeded to punch the guard that had attacked her on the stomach. He lost his air and fell on his knees, giving Amara the time to punch him on the face and leave him unconscious.

"Who's next?" she asked to the two remaining guards as she rubbed her wrists.

One of them panicked and ran out of the dungeons. The other took out his sword.

"I am going to defeat you girl" he said, his voice trembling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking" said Amara as she advanced towards him.

The man gave her a frontal attack, Amara dodged it and kicked him on the legs, making him fall to the floor. Then she knelt by him and pinched him on a specific part of then neck. He was left on the floor paralyzed.

"All done here" murmured Amara dusting her hands.

"Amara what is the meaning of this?! Start explaining!" demanded Yami entering the dungeons seemingly angry.

Amara made a reverence and then spoke "Pharaoh we should speak in a private place since the men are all awake because of a yell that one of your guards produced".

Yami looked at her, anger flaring in his crimson orbs, and told her to follow him. They walked away and entered a chamber next to the dungeons. Amara closed the doors and turned to face Yami.

"Is it true that you let your companions go?" he asked, trying to keep himself calmed.

"Yes I did" answered Amara, a little irritated by the fact that she had been asked that same question three times in less than fifteen minutes and she had to answer it.

"Why in the four pillars that sustain the sky did you do that! I told you they would be safe!" exclaimed Yami, not able to contain his anger any longer.

"Yes I know. But I had promised I would free them before I became your maiden" replied Amara gently.

"If you were going to free them then why did you stay! You knew I would punish you for that!" exclaimed the young Pharaoh again.

"I have two reasons for staying here: one, I promised I would protect you and that I would fin the one that tries to assassinate you, I always make my word come true. And two, I…" she trailed off.

"Yes? You…?" said Yami grabbing her by the forearms.

Amara sighed 'How am I going to tell him this?'.

"Tell me Amara" prodded Yami in a low and dangerous voice.

Amara closed her eyes and whispered "I stayed because I…I fell in love with you".

Yami was shocked by a mere moment. She had fallen in love with him? He couldn't believe it. That was all he had wanted from her, to have her affections, her heart. And now that he had them, he couldn't act the way he wanted since they were in a bad situation.

"I see…" murmured Yami letting go of her forearms.

Amara opened her eyes and looked at Yami. He had walked a few steps back and looked deep in thought.

"I will resign to my punishment Pharaoh Yami, as long as I can see you at least for a mere moment each day" she told him as she lowered her head.

Yami saw that she had meant every word said to him. That made him get into a difficult battle: how could he punish that girl he had affections for without hurting her? It was a tough question to answer. He could just think up of one punishment even though it was not as severe as he should give to her for the crime committed.

"Amara, I can't bring myself up to punish you as severe as I should, not after what you have just told me" said Yami rubbing his temples. "So I guess that this should do: you are not permitted to go out of the palace unless it is with me or someone I give the order to, you shall always be my personal maid, I will not give you freedom and you have my trust no more".

Amara nodded 'It's not as severe as I thought it would be, though the fact that he trust me no more is painful'.

"Why are you not punishing me more severely?" she questioned.

"Amara you well know why" answered Yami looking at her "Though there is something I forgot to do, this might upset you".

He stood before her and slapped her. Amara rubbed her stinging cheek and instead of yelling and fighting with him for what he did she simply resigned herself to stay quiet and obey. Then she felt her face being cupped by Yami's hands and her lavender orbs met his crimson ones.

"That is the only punishment I can give you" he whispered.

Amara nodded. Yami let go of her face and kissed her stinging cheek.

"Now go over to your chambers, I am still angry with you" he told her.

Amara made a reverence and walked away.

'Funny way of showing you're angry with me' she thought as she walked towards her chambers.

When she was in them she closed the doors and went straight to bed. The next day she woke up, took a bath and went back to her chambers to put her make-up and some jewels. When she was at last finished and putting away her make-up on a chest the door of the chambers burst open. Amara turned around ready to yell at whom had disturbed her calmness but desisted of the idea when she saw who had entered.

"High Priest" she said standing up and making a reverence.

Seth had been the one to disturb her. Amara wondered what did he want…

"Amara is it?" he asked looking at her.

The thief straightened herself and nodded.

"There are some interesting rumors going around the capital saying that you happened to beat four guards last night because you wanted to get away from the punishment given to you for the crime committed. The crime is said to be that you let go two prisoners" said Seth looking at her "Is that true?".

Amara simply cleared her mind of any thoughts about what happened last night. She had heard rumors that Seth could somehow read minds, and she didn't want to test that power of his.

"Answer to me when I talk to you" he demanded impatient.

"Seth, may I inquire what are you doing in my maid's chambers?" asked Yami entering.

"I want to find out if the rumors are true" answered Seth after making a reverence.

"So if the rumors were true you wanted to punish my maid" said Yami looking at him.

"Perhaps I wanted to make sure you gave her a good punishment" replied Seth looking at his cousin.

'This is not good' thought Amara 'If he finds out that I did it then I can forget of my life and Yami will have a big problem. Oh Ra', please send us some help'.

"If she had done it then I would have given her a good punishment Seth" said Yami.

"So she didn't do it" replied his cousin.

"Not that I know off" replied Yami looking at Amara.

"Then why don't we find out?" smirked Seth "Let's ask one of the soldiers".

"Very well, Amara please follow us" Yami told her.

Amara obediently followed 'What is Yami thinking?'.

She looked out the window trying to distract herself from the nervousness she felt and thought she saw a figure moving by.

'Was that…?' thought Amara as they approached the dungeons.

"I understand the guards are down on the dungeons" said Seth as they stopped before the door.

"Correct" replied Yami.

The three of them walked down the stairs and entered the dungeons. The four guards were sitting on different chairs, all bandaged in different parts. When they saw the Priest and Pharaoh they made a reverence.

"Why are you all bandaged?" asked Seth suspiciously.

"We had an accident last night, there was something lying on the dark stairs and we slipped down each" answered a guard.

'But that was not what happened' thought Amara amazed.

"Then how come the prisoners escaped?" asked Seth suspiciously.

"They took the keys away from one of us when we delivered them a little of food. We didn't notice they had stolen the keys. It seems that when another guard was in his turn to watch they escaped without making a noise" answered the same guard.

"I see…" said Seth. He turned to Yami and said "Very well, I'll make sure that no more rumors are spread around Thebes".

He made a reverence and walked away. When Yami had made sure Seth was away he turned over to look at Amara.

"Tell me what did just happen" she asked him confused.

"It seems that the King of Thieves suspected you would be in danger and decided to come and erase the minds of everyone in the dungeons, including the four guards you beat" explained Yami.

"You knew he would come?" asked Amara.

"No I didn't but I figured he would since you're very important to him. I suppose he heard part of the rumors and that's why he erased the minds of the four guards" Yami answered "Actually, I was counting on Bakura to do that".

Amara looked at him amazed "So were willing to let your life in that hands of the thief who hates you?".

"Yes I was" smirked Yami "I was willing to since your life also depended on the same thing as mine and as I told you before I figured he would come to your aid".

Amara shook her head and got rid of the matter.

"Now that I'm staying here I better start the investigation of your dear assassin, don't you think?" she told him.

"Please do" said Yami.

Amara smiled and both walked out of the dungeons. They had no idea of how far that attempt of assassination would lead them.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie, I think it was rather boring.

Amara: It was good, I got saved!

Neferi: Thanks to Kura.

Amara: nods Please people review and keep reading.


	14. Traitor

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: I'm back again with a new chapter for all of you.

Amara: Yes and we thank all of our reviewers and all of those who read the story and don't review.

Neferi: Correct and now here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own a few characters.

Chapter fourteen: Traitor

* * *

Amara stood next to the closed doors of the room where Yami held a meeting with all of the priests carrying the Millenium Items. She had no intention of being present in that meeting since she had more important matters to give thought to.

'Let's see…I know that the Nubians want to kill the Pharaoh but there's something missing on the information I have, who is the traitor and why does he/she want Yami dead' thought Amara as she leaned against the wall.

She stared blankly at a column next to her, which depicted a scene of a Pharaoh and his counselor.

'Gods there are many things missing here and I have to find out as soon as possible' she thought bitterly 'If only I had a little help from someone…'

She heard a _swish_ outside of a cloak and the girl moved with extreme caution towards the wicket near her. Amara looked outside but only saw the guards outside, on the palace grounds. Suddenly a hand was clasped on her mouth and her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Calm down woman, it's just me" murmured Bakura's voice on her ear.

He felt Amara relax on his grasp and he let her go. The girl turned around and looked at him, worry written on her face.

"You know you shouldn't be here Bakura, there are guards around here keeping watch" she told him.

"I know and there's a detail I observed, there are more guards here than before" replied Bakura as he backed over to a column.

"That's because there's an assassin after the Pharaoh" stated Amara.

"I see…" murmured Bakura, his brown orbs fixed on Amara "Changing the subject, why did you stay here instead of running away with Anyah and Arusem?".

"Because I made a promise to the Pharaoh that I have to fulfill" answered Amara "And by the way, are those two alright?".

"Yes, they're currently sleeping" answered Bakura as he leaned against the column and crossed his arms.

Amara nodded and smiled. She then looked at the doors and at the other end of the corridor, to make sure nobody was coming nor watching them.

"Bakura now that I'm here I need your help" she told him "I'm meant to find who wants the Pharaoh dead and I believe you might help me".

"That depends Amara" said Bakura as the girl stood next to him.

"I have information of the matter but I'm missing the most important piece of it: the identity of the traitor that walks on this palace" added Amara "I don't have any suspects".

"Well Amara, don't you know of somebody here that hates the Pharaoh?" asked Bakura as he took out a dagger on toyed with it on his left hand.

"That's the problem, there seems that nobody hates him here" answered Amara as she looked at the wall in front of her thoughtfully "But now that I remember, there's somebody excessively kind with the Pharaoh, who happens to want me and dislikes my attitude".

"Who?" asked Bakura as he kept on playing with his dagger.

"His name is Semertep, one of the Pharaoh's counselors" answered Amara.

"He's the one to whom you smashed the jar on the face, am I correct?" asked Bakura looking up at the girl as he put his dagger away.

"You're burn enough" smirked Amara.

"Well, there you have a suspect" said Bakura "Investigate him".

Amara nodded and the replied "Thank you Kura, speaking with you always helps".

The Thief King simply nodded. Suddenly he looked towards the wooden doors.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked.

"They're coming out" answered Bakura as he turned his gaze towards the girl "I believe you're losing your touch Amara, your abilities are diminishing".

"I'm not losing my touch Bakura" replied Amara as she scowled at him.

Bakura smirked "Your senses are not as sharp as they used to be, you didn't sense me appearing behind you and you didn't sense the meeting taking place inside the chambers end".

Amara glared at him "Don't pester me Bakura, next time I won't be so gentle greeting you".

The Thief King chuckled coldly "Perhaps but I don't care Amara. One thing you haven't lost is the ability to amuse me".

"Oh shut up" replied Amara as she scowled again "Beat it before they find you here".

"See you later Amara" said Bakura.

Before he vanished he gave her a swift kiss near the lips. The doors of the chamber opened and Yami walked out followed by his priests. Amara made a reverence when they approached her.

"We will keep in contact" the Priestess Isis told Yami.

The young Pharaoh nodded "May the gods go with all of you".

The Priests made a final reverence and then retired. When they were gone Yami turned to look at Amara.

"Where is Bakura?" he asked.

Amara gaped at him and asked "What?".

"I asked where is Bakura, I know he was here, I sensed the Millenium Ring" answered Yami "So where is he?".

"I don't know, he ran away again" answered Amara simply.

"And why did you let him run away?" asked Yami again.

"Because he vanished, I can't get him if he vanishes" answered Amara looking at him "What's wrong, you're irritated and passing the irritation onto me".

"There seems to be unknown activity around Egypt" said Yami as he motioned Amara to follow him "Activity done by foreign faces".

"Foreign faces, you mean Nubians?" asked Amara as she strode down the corridor next to him.

"Yes, Nubians, they seem to be gathering and moving about the land" answered Yami "The guards and the priests are keeping an eye on them as well as some spies all over the land".

"I see…" murmured Amara gently "I better hurry up, I have a bad feeling about that gathering of Nubians you're telling me about".

"I hope it's nothing bad, I worry for my land and my people" replied Yami as they made their way to the Throne Hall.

"That I know Pharaoh" stated Amara as they entered.

Semertep was there, apparently waiting for Yami to appear.

"Good morning Pharaoh Yami, how was your meeting?" he asked politely.

"It was good though worrisome" answered Yami as he took his seat on the throne and Amara took her place next to a column silently.

"May I ask why, if I may know?" inquired Semertep as a servant offered him a goblet of wine.

That caught Amara's attention and took her out of her deep thought. Her lavender orbs rested on Semertep as he looked and spoke at the Pharaoh.

"There seems to be a gathering of Nubians, we believe they're scheming something against me" answered Yami carelessly as he took his goblet of wine.

"I see…" murmured Semertep nodding "Well, what are you going to do your Majesty?".

Amara's eyes narrowed slightly and she suddenly frowned.

"Well I -" Yami was cut off by Amara saying "Excuse me Pharaoh, may I have a word with you?".

Yami stared as Amara, wondering why the sudden interruption. As he looked her in the eyes he noticed she was telling him it was urgent. He nodded and set the goblet on the table next to the throne.

"Excuse me Semertep" said Yami standing up and walked towards the doors of the Hall, Amara following close behind.

When they were out and far from Semerteps ears, Amara spoke.

"Yami, do you tell Semertep everything? Even the most secret information?" asked Amara suddenly.

"Yes I do, I trust him" answered Yami.

"Well I certainly not" replied Amara "Don't speak with him of the matter discussed on the meeting that you held a few moments ago".

"Why shouldn't I?" questioned Yami.

"Because I suspect of him as the traitor" answered Amara simply "I'm observing his behavior Pharaoh and he's questioning you in the way he wants, and you answer him as if it had nothing if importance".

"Very well Amara, I'll do as you say but I don't think he's the traitor" agreed Yami looking at her seriously.

"I'll show you who's the traitor tonight" Amara assured him "Trust me on this".

"I don't trust you Amara but you have just convinced me" replied Yami "Let's go inside again".

Both walked into the Throne Hall silently and took their places again.

"So your Majesty, you were telling me what were you going to do…" prodded Semertep again.

"Well, I don't know Semertep" answered Yami as he picked up his goblet again.

Amara watched every detail of Semertep, from how he looked at Yami to how he moved.

'I am so positive you're traitor Semertep, and I shall prove it' thought Amara as Semertep discussed a matter of the food production with Yami.

"The sun is already down Pharaoh, the meeting you held took most part of the day" commented Semertep.

"Yes you're right, we should retire" said Yami.

He stood up and strode out of the Hall followed by Amara and Semertep.

"Excuse me Pharaoh, I have something important to do, my mother is sick and I wish to see her, may you please permit me to go and visit her?" asked Amara.

Yami stopped walking and turned around to look at Amara. The girl rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on Semertep briefly. Yami understood what she wanted to do.

"Yes Amara, you may go" he told her.

"Thank you Pharaoh" said Amara making a reverence.

"I shall also retire, good evening Pharaoh Yami" said Semertep as he also made a revenrece.

Yami nodded and he strode away to Ra' knows where as Semertep turned and walked down the corridor that was at his left, leaving Amara alone.

'It's time to feel again the joys of my old ways' thought Amara as she walked towards the columns at her right and merged into the shadows.

She made her way towards Semertep, walking swiftly behind the columns, making no sound, not even of her footsteps. The counselor had turned and walked down a few corridors and then he walked into the night through the back doors of the palace. Amara followed.

The man walked out of the palace's grounds through a gate guarded by a sentry and into the capital of Egypt. Amara simply climbed a sycamore tree, not caring if it was sacred for the Pharaoh, and jumped down the other side of the palace walls. She was outside now. Casting a glance around, she found Semertep walking into an alley and she soon followed.

As she approached the alley she heard voices and so she decided to climb on the roof of the house next to her. She climbed as swiftly as she used to do it back when she was only a thief. When Amara was there she approached the end of the roof next to the alley and looked down carefully.

She observed Semertep talking with another man, whom she figured out was a Nubian since his features were what told it. They seemed to be discussing something very important.

"I didn't get the information out of the Pharaoh but I know that he already knows that you are all gathering" Semertep told the Nubian in a low voice.

"So we must act quickly and strike" replied the Nubian "Are you sure nobody suspects of your alliance with us?".

"Yes I'm sure" answered Semertep.

"Master, there's an eavesdropper on the roof!" exclaimed a voice behind Amara.

The girl turned around to find a man standing a few feet behind her.

'Ra', curse this mediocre man' thought Amara coldly.

"Don't let him escape!" ordered the man from down the alley.

The man dived to get Amara but the girl made a cat-like movement and moved out of the way. She jumped down the roof, landing safely on the ground and the turned around and looked up the roof. That moment Semertep and the master walked out of the alley.

"It's you, the Pharaoh's maid!" exclaimed the master pointing at Amara.

"So you were the one that injured me" commented Amara "Well, prepare to lose your head because I'm going straight to speak with the Pharaoh".

And with that she ran away at her same old speed.

"Follow her!" ordered the master to some men that appeared down another alley.

Amara approached the palace walls and climbed them as fast as she could. As she landed at the other side of them, in the palace grounds, the sentry noticed her.

"Hey you!" he yelled at her.

'No time to speak' thought Amara as she sped into the palace.

As she ran down the corridor Semertep was entering the palace grounds.

'I have an idea' thought Amara as she approached Yami's chambers.

A few moments later Semertep entered the chambers, a pale expression on his face.

"She's lying Pharaoh! She says she saw me with a Nubian speaking of treason against you!" exclaimed Semertep pointing at Amara, whom was standing next to Yami who still sat on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yami as he raised an eyebrow looking at his counselor.

"Well I wonder Semertep" smirked Amara looking at him, laughter filling her lavender orbs "How do you know what was I about to say to the Pharaoh? You can only know what it is if it is true, is not that correct?".

"I-I…" Semertep faltered.

"There you have your traitor Pharaoh" stated Amara firmly as her eyes landed on the counselor "And he has just made his mistake and blown his cover up".

"No, I-I, it…" the counselor faltered again.

"I trusted you Semertep" Yami told him "But you have failed me by turning against me, guards take him away!".

A group of guards instantly entered the chambers. Semertep glanced at them.

'This girl was more clever than me, she didn't tell the Pharaoh what she had seen and so she waited for me to blow my cover up in the attempt to save myself' thought Semertep.

"Well, now that you have discovered my identity there's no need to hide it" he said coolly.

Amara frowned 'There's something very wrong here with this guy'.

Suddenly hooded figures entered the chambers through the balcony while others defeated the guards on the doors. Yami stood up, taken by surprise.

"And now I shall finish what we started" smirked Semertep evilly.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie and another cliffie!

Amara: Aman was right, you are the cliffie queen.

Neferi: **(**chuckles**) **Anyway, please review and keep reading!


	15. Escape

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I took so long, it's just that I had a pain on my neck and couldn't move it that much.

Amara: So please excuse her.

Chapter fifteen: Escape

* * *

"Why do you want to assassinate me Semertep?" asked Yami as the men in the chambers approached him and Amara slowly, with swords in their hands.

"Isn't it obvious Pharaoh?" the counselor retorted as he took out a dagger "I want to be the ruler of Egypt because you do not know how to ruel, you're just a little runt!".

"Watch it old man" snapped Amara as she glared at him.

"And I found another reason when I saw your little maid" Semertep added as he looked slyly at Amara.

"So now I am just a prize? A toy?" replied Amara as she gave him a sharp glare "I am afraid that you will never get your hands on this prize, I prefer to be dead before that happens".

Semertep chuckled as he approached the pair "I knew you would say that, perhaps that is why I like you Amara, because you have attitude and I find that very attractive in a woman. But what I most enjoy is breaking it".

"You will never break me Semertep nor will you break the Pharaoh" Amara retorted as she gave some steps back.

"We will see about that" smirked Semertep.

"We will see indeed" Yami said as he took out two swords from between his bed and a table.

He took one for himself and the other he gave it to Amara.

"I see you kept them hidden like I suggested" smirked Amara as she took the sword.

"You know of these things Amara" smirked Yami back "Who's mine for the taking?".

"The guys are mine for the taking, Semertep's all yours" Amara said as she turned around sharply.

Semertep and his men attacked at the same time. Amara jumped onto the bed and to the other side after dodging various attacks.

"Who wants to be the first to be defeated by a girl?" she asked as she stood her ground with the sword in hands.

A few men laughed but others took her seriously since they had heard rumors about her beating and capturing some of their comrades.

"Laugh all you want but you'll learn to take me seriously in due time" she smirked and started her assault.

Meanwhile Semertep and Yami were going at it, sword versus dagger. The young Pharaoh had no idea his counselor was so good at using the dagger. But Semertep didn't know his Pharaoh was an excellent one using his sword. With a fast blow in Semertep's right hand, Yami made him drop the dagger.

"You have no weapon Semertep, I suggest you surrender" said Yami as he prepared himself for another strike.

"Nonsense Pharaoh, my men shall take care of you" said Semertep.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Amara fighting them off and defeating them with ease. The girl dodged on attack and gave a kick to her attacker straight on the face, sending him against a wall. Then she struck down a man with a blow of her sword.

"It is impossible! How can a little maid defeat such warriors?" Semertep said, amazed.

"I am no maid" Amara replied as she hit another man in the stomach with the hilt of her sword "I am a thief".

Semertep's eyes narrowed "Pharaoh you took a thief as your personal maid?".

"Yes I did, and as you can see she has been of much use to me" smirked Yami "Now surrender, there is no one in this chamber that can help you".

"Perhaps not in this chamber Pharaoh but outside there are" smirked Semertep.

Yami remembered there were intruders attacking the guards outside. So Semertep still had men that could fight for him. Yet the palace guards were keeping them outside and not allowing them to pass.

"Yami finish him off!" exclaimed Amara as she stabbed a man in the stomach for she had no other choice but to kill him.

"You can't kill me Yami, you are very fond of me, if you kill me it will weight upon your heart, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" smirked Semertep.

"Don't listen to that snake! Just finish him off and end this!" Amara retorted as she punched a man on the cheek "Do it Yami!".

"You can't do it" said Semertep, still smirking.

Yami didn't move he simply stood still. As Amara finished the last warrior, she saw Yami standing still and then Semertep smirking. She frowned when she thought she saw a flash of silver coming from Semertep's hood. Her eyes narrowed when she deciphered what was that she had seen.

"Move!" she yelled running over to Yami.

Semertep smirked and took out a silver dagger from his hood. He then tried to strike Yami with it.

"It's too late little one! You cannot save your Pharaoh!" exclaimed Semertep as he laughed like a maniac.

Amara jumped from the bed and pushed Yami aside just in time to dodge the fatal blow. Only part of the waistline belonging to her dress was cut. Amara and Yami landed on the floor, safe.

"Are you alright?" she asked Yami as she looked down at him since she was on top of the Pharaoh.

"I am thanks to you" he answered.

"Good" she nodded. Then she turned her head sharply at Semertep and said "Now I'll finish what Yami started".

She stood up quickly and attacked Semertep with her sword. The counselor dodged the attack and ran to the door. He pushed the guards aside and got to the corridor. There he escaped using a window like last time.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Amara angrily "I let him escape _again_!".

"Well Amara, at least you saved me" said Yami as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Amara looked back at him and said "Yes, I guess that's good enough".

The young Pharaoh nodded and looked outside of his chambers to find the intruders escaping and part of his guards still standing. At least his guards held them off from entering and assassinating him.

"Yami we need to prepare" Amara told him "The worst is yet to come for you and Egypt".

"Yes I know" said Yami as he entered his chambers again and looked at her "I shall start preparing everything tomorrow morning, it's late and we need some sleep".

Amara nodded "Very well".

The girl sighed wearily with closed eyes and lowered her head. The fight had really drained her, she was not the same girl she used to be when she was with Bakura. She was losing her touch and part of her moves since she didn't use them everyday like she used to. The Thief King was right about what he had said.

Suddenly she felt a hand cupping her chin and making her head look up. She met the crimson eyes of her Pharaoh looking gratefully at her.

"I thank you much for saving me Amara, and for showing me the truth about Semertep before it was too late" he spoke softly.

"That is what my job demands, I must protect you and find anything that plans against your life" Amara retorted as she smiled.

Yami nodded and then said "I will let you know that you have gained my trust again".

"Thank you" the thief smiled at him.

Then Yami leaned down and claimed her lips on a gentle and sweet kiss. Amara dropped the sword on her left hand and wrapped her arms around the Pharaoh's neck, bringing him closer to her. Yami parted and with his right hand he stroke her left cheek gently.

"Now would you mind telling me what you heard Semertep saying to the Nubian outside the palace?" he asked.

"Well, the Nubians in Egypt seem to be all against you and that's why they're gathering. They are going to strike you, at least that's what they say. Semertep has an alliance with them" Amara answered.

"I see…" Yami murmured.

"Good evening Pharaoh, excuse my interruption but we are ready to have your orders" announced the Head Guard of the palace as he stood by the wooden doors of the Pharaoh's chambers.

"Excellent, your orders are the same as always for the rest of the night, tomorrow they will be new ones" Yami said.

"Yes your Majesty" nodded the Head Guard before he walked away.

"Now, you will be sleeping here tonight are you not?" Yami smirked looking at Amara.

"Aye, I am and I will have no problem as long as you don't touch me" Amara retorted as she looked at him seriously "I prefer to have my mind in important matters such as your safety".

"I know Amara, I know" Yami replied as he walked over to his bed "We'll wait for someone to take these men away before going to sleep".

"They better hurry up, most of these men are only unconscious" Amara added as she observed some of the men lying on the floor.

A few moments later, a few guards entered the chambers and carried the men out. Then some servants entered and cleaned the floor of the chamber since it was stained with some blood. After they were gone, Amara and Yami went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Semertep fled from Egypt in his horse followed by many others. Now that the traitor was discovered and so was their plan, the Nubians couldn't risk being captured or everything they had worked for would crumble down. So they decided to flee from the country and enter theirs. Once they were there, they were safe since Egypt couldn't attack Nubian territory if it didn't proclaim war against it.

"Now what will we do?" asked Semertep as he rode beside the man the Nubians called Master.

"Simple, we'll see k refuge and carry out our plans the way they were planned, but with a new twist" the Master retorted "And this twist will affect everything for the Pharaoh".

"What makes you so sure?" questioned Semertep.

"Because I have connections in the Nubian territory and I will ask permission to our ruler so we can gather an army and go against Egypt in a war" answered the Master.

"But your ruler will never agree, he has no reason to fight against Egypt" Semertep retorted as he looked at the Master momentarily.

"Oh he will agree alright" the Master stated "Because I am the ruler of such country".

He removed his hood revealing the crown of such country. Semertep gasped, not having the slightest idea that the man he had made an alliance with was the ruler of Nubia.

"So Semertep, what say you now of my plans?" asked the ruler as he smirked evilly at the Egyptian.

"I say I agree with you" stated Semertep.

"Good" said the ruler darkly "Very good".

"May I ask, how can I address you your Majesty?" asked Semertep gently.

"You can address me by my name, Arion" answered the ruler "You have such honor and privilege because I have put my trust on you, and I hope you do not betray me because if you do, the consequences shall prove most dire".

"I pledged my allegiance to you Arion and I shall not betray such pledge" stated Semertep.

"Excellent, exactly what I wanted to hear" replied Arion "We shall soon arrive my territory and when we do I will start making plans".

"Arion, what should I gain in this war when we succeed?" asked Semertep.

"You shall gain the throne of Egypt and we shall rule our lands together as one" answered Arion "How does my idea sound?".

"It sounds excellent but what will you gain?" questioned the Egyptian.

"I shall gain the death of Pharaoh Yami and thereby the start of my plans in growing my country by means of land will not be detained again by him" answered the tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair Nubian. "And also I will acquire portion of Egypt that will become my territory, whether you agree with it or not".

"I do agree Arion" said Semertep.

'At least that's what you think, when I become Pharaoh after this war, I shall start a war against and you reclaim the land you have so I may ruler all of Egypt. When I defeat you then I shall also rule the Nubian territory!' thought Semertep as they both fell to silent.

"Here it starts, the Nubian territory, my territory" Arion grinned evilly "Welcome to Nubia, Semertep, here our plans shall take place and we shall together defeat Pharaoh Yami".

* * *

Neferi: End of chapter! That Semertep is one greedy man, will Amara and Yami know his plans in order to have time to prepare?

Amara: We shall see, please review and keep reading!


	16. The Mission

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: I'm partying, it's my b-day, let's party, it's my b-day!

Amara: She's hyper.

Bakura: She won't be for long, once I remind her she starts school this Friday.

Neferi: Yeah, I do, so let's see if I update faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own Amara.

Chapter sixteen: The Mission

* * *

Amara woke up the next day as Ra' (the sun) rose in the sky. She stood up from the bed she slept in the Pharaoh's chambers, and walked over to the balcony. Outside, she gazed at the colors that adorned the sky as Ra' ascended to make his journey through the heavens once again as he did each day.

'The sky looks so beautiful' she thought as a smile graced her lips.

Though the smile soon faded as her mind drifted to the events that had occurred during the night.

'Semertep escaped' she thought as she then gazed at the waters of the Nile that were some meters away from the palace walls 'I let him get away again'.

She closed her eyes and sighed 'I must do something about it, otherwise my Pharaoh will be in great danger yet again, but what could I do?'.

No ideas came to her mind as she kept her eyes closed and a sweet breeze caressed her face. Suddenly a pair of strong and male arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a warm breathing on her left ear.

"Good morning Amara" Yami's voice whispered softly into her left ear.

The girl smiled and rested her head back in Yami's chest as she gazed at Ra' yet again. Her hands rested on top of his as his lips kissed her left cheek gently.

"Good morning Yami, how are you this morning?" she murmured softly.

"I am all right, though I do not think the same of you, something troubles your mind, what ails you?" he retorted softly as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"The fact that Semertep escaped" Amara answered "And I didn't stop him".

"There is no need to worry" Yami smiled "He will be stopped, I assure you".

Amara sighed softly and smiled, eased by Yami's assurance.

"We better prepare for the day" she said.

She heard Yami chuckle softly "And break up this little moment we're sharing? I don't think so".

"Well I sure do, you have a lot of work to do" Amara retorted as she moved away "I will take my leave and join you for breakfast, farewell".

She walked into the chamber and towards the door. Then she walked out. Some time later Amara found herself eating breakfast with Yami in the Dinning Hall.

"Pharaoh, we have terrible news!" Shimon, Pharaoh's most trusted counselor, told him as he entered the Hall running.

"What is it Shimon?" Yami asked as he looked at the shorter man stand by his chair.

"The Nubians are all gone!" Shimon exclaimed.

"The Nubians in the palace?" Yami said "Then I don't have to worry much for their leave".

"No! _All_ the Nubians! They are gone from Egypt!" Shimon retorted, seemingly desperate.

"What?" Yami said, looking seriously at Shimon "Are you serious?".

"Yes, I heard it say from many merchants, nobles, priests and servants that they saw a large group of Nubians riding out of Egypt early this morning" Shimon answered "I am afraid that they are all gone".

Yami looked at Amara, who had stopped eating as soon as she had heard the news, and was gazing at him with worry. He knew what she was thinking.

"He's planning something, something big" she said as she set a goblet on the table.

"What should I tell to those who ask me? Shall I tell them the truth about Semertep?" asked Shimon looking at Yami with worry also.

"Yes, tell them the truth and that they should be careful when they see any suspicious activity around" Yami answered looking at Shimon "You may retire now".

Shimon nodded and after making a reverence, he left. Then Amara spoke up her mind.

"Yami, we have to find out what is Semertep up to" she said looking at him.

"I know but I just can't send a troop to spy on the Nubian land" Yami retorted.

"Of course not, but you can however, send me instead" Amara said "I am a thief, I know how to handle this sort of thing".

"Amara, I can't risk your life on this" Yami said.

"I am risking my life in being your protector" Amara retorted "Let me go and I assure you that I shall return with the information we need".

"Amara, I don't know…" Yami said as he leaned back on his chair and placed a hand on his temples.

"Listen, I am the best option you have, and you know it" the girl told him "So give me permission".

Yami sighed and finally said "Very well, you shall go".

Amara smiled "I promise I won't let you down Yami".

After they had eaten breakfast, Yami made sure that Amara got everything she needed for the trip to Nubia and back. She acquired a fast horse, a sword, some daggers and a bow and arrows, which she would leave in her horse. Then she packed away some food for herself and something for her horse. At noon, she was ready to part.

"Well, I better part Yami, see you later" she said before she mounted her horse.

She found herself in a warm embrace of the young Pharaoh and a fervent kiss given by him.

"Promise me that you will be careful" Yami whispered to her.

"Of course" she assured him.

He helped her climb her horse and looked up at her.

"May the gods protect you" he told her before the girl parted.

Amara found no obstacles in the desert as she rode towards the Nubian territory. At dusk she had arrived the foreign land.

'Well, here it is' she thought as she halted her horse outside of the territory, behind the walls of the small palace belonging to the ruler of such country.

"Stay here and try not to make some noise, all right?" she told her horse as she caressed his head.

The brown horse looked at her with his brown eyes and Amara noticed he had understood.

'Here I go' she thought as she looked at the wall.

She jumped over the wall and landed in the gardens of the small palace, behind some trees.

'I see no guards around so I can move towards the doors swiftly and without being seen' she thought as she gazed at the doors of the garden that gave entrance to the palace 'They are just a few meters away from here'.

As she started to move forward to the doors, she caught a glimpse of two guards coming towards the garden, walking down the corridor she was going to take when she walked inside. She gasped, and quickly moved back to her hideout, hoping none of them had seen her.

"Hey, I think I saw something move behind the trees in the garden" the tallest of the guards said as he and his companion entered the garden.

"Let's check it out just in case" his companion said.

Both of them walked over to the trees as Amara moved cat-like to hide behind the bushes that were some feet away from the trees, in a corner of the garden that was dark. When she had reached them, she lay down on the ground to keep herself away from view, and hoped she wouldn't be seen. She heard the footsteps of the guards stop in front of the trees.

"I don't see anything" said the short guard as he looked at the trees "Maybe it was a cat or something".

"Yeah, I think you're right, perhaps I drunk too much tonight" said the tall guard.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's finish keeping our watch" said the short guard.

Amara heard them both walking away, chatting about a woman one of them had seen in a bar. When she was sure they were completely gone, she sat down and peered above the bushes. The garden was in complete silence.

'I better be careful because if I get busted…' she preferred not to finish her thought as she traveled behind the bushes and trees in the garden towards the doors.

Making sure no one was watching, she moved cat-like again and entered the corridor.

'From now on, I have to be extremely careful and take in all my surroundings for places to hide' she thought as she advanced down the corridor towards where she supposed the ruler of the country was, the Great Hall.

She stopped dead on her tracks when she heard a group of voices approaching her behind her. Amara quickly looked around and found some columns at her left, which she used to hide herself from view. She picked up the column that was in the darkest place of the corridor. Soon she saw a group of guards coming into view, and she could notice they were all drunk.

'What kind of palace has their own guards drunk and sends them to keep watch?' Amara questioned herself as she watched them silently from behind the column she was hidden.

Then, their conversation caught her attention.

"Good celebration the ruler gave us since tomorrow we will invade Egypt and destroy it" said a medium height man as he walked along with two companions, holding a bottle of rum in his right hand.

Amara's eyes narrowed 'They're going to what? Oh no! This is terrible!'.

"Yeah, and all the Nubian army is going to participate, since the leader of the movement in Egypt was our ruler himself" said the guard standing at the left of the one that had spoken first.

The third one suddenly stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Hehehe, oops!" he said, as he smiled drunkenly.

The other two tried to help him get up but ended falling onto the ground like his companion.

'Gods, these guards are so pathetic' Amara thought bitterly 'I better go'.

Knowing they wouldn't see her, she walked out of her hideout and ran down the corridor swiftly. She entered the garden again and jumped over the wall, landing on her horse. She gave him a kick and he started running. Unfortunately, Amara was unaware that someone was watching her from a balcony above the garden, and it was Arion himself.

"So Pharaoh has sent a spy, how interesting" he murmured "I trust she already knows what she needed so I'll give Yami a little surprise, I'll hurry up my plans and attack sooner than what he expects".

Meanwhile, back in Egypt, Yami was lying on his bed, silently gazing at the ceiling, thinking about Amara. How was she? Was she all right? Was she safe? Had she been captured? All these questions flooded his mind as he shifted on the bed to rest on his left side, gazing at the door of his chamber.

'I do hope she will soon return to me, I have something to ask her' he thought.

Slowly, he let the tiredness overcome him and he drifted off to sleep. A few hours before Ra' rose in the sky, he was awakened by someone shaking him violently.

"Wake _up_!" Amara's voice yelled as she kept on shaking him.

"All right, all right, I'm awake, what's the matter?" he said as he sat down and tried to rid himself of his sleep.

"By the way, I'm back if you haven't noticed" she told him "But the important thing is, the Nubian army is planning on attacking Egypt today! You have to put your troops ready!".

"What?!" said Yami, becoming fully awake when he heard the words '_attacking Egypt today_'.

"Just as I am telling you! Now get yourself out of the bed and start preparing!" Amara retorted as she pulled him out of bed "_Hurry up!_".

"Have you informed anyone of this?" Yami asked as Amara turned around and let him change his clothes.

"Of course, I told your commander, he must be gathering the army right now" Amara answered as she crossed her arms.

"Good, that will save us some time" Yami said as he walked over to her "Come on, we have an army to get ready for battle".

Taking her hand, they both walked away to reunite with the commander.

Meanwhile, in Nubia, everything was ready to travel to Egypt and conquer the country.

"We are all gathered here to conquer Egypt, to free ourselves from its hands that might soon grasp our land" announced Arion to his army "Are you all with me?".

The cries of 7,000 soldiers replied in agreement.

"Then let's march together to victory!" yelled Arion as he raised his sword high in the air while mounting on his horse.

"Yeah!" his soldiers cried out holding up their weapons.

Then Arion rode forth, accompanied by Semertep and followed by their army.

The battle for Egypt would soon begin.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Amara: Yes, now let's see what happens next!

Bakura: **ANNOUNCEMENT**: Stealing a Heart will be ending in the next chapter, just so that you know it.

Neferi: That's right.

Amara: Please review and keep reading!


	17. Battle to the Death

Stealing a Heart

Neferi: Sorry for taking so long to update, I started school early in August and it has been keeping me really busy.

Amara: Tell me about it, she can hardly read or watch TV!

Neferi: Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it, and here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do however own Amara, Semertep, Arion, Anyah and Arusem.

Chapter seventeen: Battle to the Death

* * *

Amara watched from a corner of the garden as Yami spoke with his commander. She crossed her arms as many soldiers walked about the place, holding their weapons and putting their helmets on. She hoped Yami would hurry, she had the suspicion that she had been seen running out of the Nubian palace.

"Amara, we shall go to the grounds and await the troops there" Yami told her, as he approached her.

She nodded and followed him silently. Walking at his left side, she found herself submerged in her thoughts and worries for her country, not to mention the Pharaoh.

"Is there something ailing you?" Yami's voice broke her from her train of thought.

Amara looked up at him, meeting his crimson gaze with her lavender one before answering "Yes, there is, how many soldiers are there in Egypt's army?".

"We have around 7,000" Yami answered as they approached the principal path to the palace.

"Around?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"Yes" he answered as he stood giving his back to the stairs that gave entrance to his home.

"That _is_ something to worry about" she said "The entire Nubian army will be participating in this fight, we do not know how many are they".

"Well, this is all we have" Yami replied as the soldiers started to gather before him.

When all the soldiers were gathered around, the commander spoke "Attention!".

All the soldiers fell silent and looked at their commander.

"Pharaoh has some words of encouragement to give us all, we shall hear them and let them guide our inner selves in this battle" the commander said, his voice booming.

Yami walked forward and spoke "Soldiers of Egypt, as you know you are all gathered here because there is a threat to our land, the Nubians are going to attack us today. But we shall show them they have committed a great mistake, for we are all ready to fight for our land and our people. We will show them the strength of the Egyptians and the faith we have in our gods. Today, no matter how bad the situation may seem, we will not let ourselves fall as long as we see a ray of Ra', a ray of hope. Are you all with me?".

The soldiers cried in agreement, holding their weapons up and some jumping.

"Now, let us finish our preparations!" Yami said.

As the soldiers all spread around the palace grounds and some walked out of it to secure the city, Amara followed Yami inside the palace.

"Pharaoh I want to fight" she told him as he strode over to his chambers.

Yami stopped on his tracks and looked at Amara, incredulously "What?".

"I want to fight at your side, for my people, for my land, for our freedom" Amara stated firmly looking at him.

"I will not let you go to the battlefield, it is too dangerous for a woman to be there" Yami told her as he kept on walking, leaving Amara behind.

The girl caught up with him and stood ahead, preventing him from advancing.

"Pharaoh I am not just a simple woman, I once was a thief, a good one handling a sword and with a knowledge in the arts of fighting. You must not deny me to go to the battlefield when you well know I can be of some use" Amara insisted, spreading her arms to prevent him from walking past her.

"Amara, you are not the same sharp thief you once were, you must have lost some of your abilities while being here since you had no need to use them. I cannot let you go, you might be captured or even killed and I do not wish to be back here without seeing your face" Yami told her, looking at her seriously.

"Yami I prefer to give up my life in battle rather than staying in the palace and waiting for the outcome of battle! I know I can do something, let me ride to war with you!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

Yami however, shook his head "I can't".

"Well if you don't give me permission then I will ride by myself to war!" she yelled, anger flaring up inside her.

She was not about to let Yami make her sit down and wait, that was not the kind of person she was. Amara liked to take action in the matter and that was something Yami was not going to prevent her from doing, whether he liked it or not.

"Amara don't make me do something I don't like" Yami warned her in a calm tone as he walked past her.

The girl turned around and followed him, insisting. She kept on insisting until they reached his chamber and entered.

"Amara I said I won't let you go! Don't you understand that you're important to me!" he said, narrowing his eyes at her as she stood before him.

Amara was suddenly speechless as he continued.

"I don't know what would I do if you weren't around!" he said, making her quiver.

He then fell silent and tried to calm down, as the girl looked at him surprised.

"Yami I…I didn't know you cared for me that much" she said gently, her eyes softening as she looked at him "I'm sorry for insisting".

She walked over to him and gave him an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Amara soon felt Yami's arms around her, hugging her protectively.

"Will you stay?" he murmured on her ear after a moment.

"I will stay then" she answered as she looked up at him "But you must come back here, all right?".

"I will" he assured her with a nod.

A short while later Yami had been dressed for battle and walked outside the palace, reuniting with the commander and the troops. Egypt's army was ready for battle now.

Amara watched from the balcony of her chambers as Yami gave an order and rode out of the palace gates on his horse, followed by the army. People outside the palace watched as their friends and family parted to a battle they did not know if it could be won. The children and mothers were crying while the old asked for the gods to bless their children. Amara sighed and walked inside her chambers, then perched on the bed.

'Does Egypt have a chance against this army? Can our army defend the capital? What will happen if our army should fail? No! I must not be thinking so negatively, I must have some faith' Amara thought as she gaped into space.

She sat there silently until she heard a sound of horns nearby. That could only mean one thing: the Nubians were near. Amara quickly stood up and ran out of her chambers towards the balcony that gave view to the part were the battle was to take place. As she approached it she found that there were other people already watching.

'The Pharaoh's priests are here' she thought as she approached the balcony slowly 'I better go away and watch from another place'.

"Amara, you wish to watch the battle, yes?" Shimon said from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh! Yes, I do" the girl answered looking down at the short man.

"Then come along with me" he motioned her to follow as he walked past her and entered the balcony.

Amara shrugged and followed him. The first thing she saw were some archers, then she saw High Priest Seth, looking down at the desert as the Nubians approached. Next to him was Shimon, who motioned her yet again to approach. Amara walked over to the counselor and stood between him and Seth, looking down at the battlefield. The Egyptian army was ready, waiting for the Nubians to approach. Amara could see Yami from where she was since the crown glimmered lightly as Ra's rays made contact with it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seth asked her, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her with his icy eyes.

Before Amara could reply, Shimon did "I made her come with me so she would watch Pharaoh in combat".

"A servant has no need to watch this sort of things" Seth retorted as he looked at Amara with disgust.

"And you shouldn't be caring about me, it's not your problem" Amara snapped, glaring at him.

"How dare you speak to me in such manner, I will make sure that you get punished by your incompetence!" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Amara however, grinned mischievously "I won't get punished by your hands, that's for sure. Only Pharaoh can punish me since I am his servant".

"I may not be able to punish you but…" he slapped Amara and smirked "I can hit you for being an incompetent and not following the ways of a mere servant".

Amara rubbed her cheek and glared furiously at Seth as he smirked. Before she could reply, Shimon told them that the Nubians were charging against the Egyptians.

'I will make sure you get yours later' she thought as she kept on rubbing

her cheek and looked down at the battlefield.

The Egyptians also charged against the enemy and soon they clashed in the desert. Amara looked on as the Nubians fought against the Egyptians with axes, swords and other weapons while the Egyptians fought back.

'Wait…there's something missing in the Nubian army…' she thought as she frowned 'Where are…?'.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed as a rain of arrows flew through the air towards _them_.

"Arrows!" she yelled quickly as she moved down and pulled Seth with her.

The rest of the priests and Shimon also threw themselves down as the arrows entered the balcony. Luckily for them no one was injured since the arrows had missed.

"Thank the gods" Amara whispered as she peered over the railing of the balcony.

"Answer back! Fire!" Seth ordered to the archers.

The Egyptian archers placed an arrow on the bow and then fired. Amara stood up after Seth and looked on as the arrows shot hit some of their target.

"I cannot find Pharaoh anywhere" Shimon informed as he searched the crowd.

"Honored Ones!" a soldier had ran into the balcony, looking rather pale.

"Speak" Shada said, holder of the Millenium Key.

"Honored Ones, some Nubians are attacking the capital!" he informed, eyes narrowed "They are slaying our kin!".

Amara's face filled with horror at the thought of innocent people dying.

"Then we must act quickly!" Shimon exclaimed.

"I suggest we use some of the kas in our decks" Isis said as she looked at her companions.

"Then we must go to the Veju Shrine immediately" Seth said.

The priests walked out of the balcony to the Veju Shrine, which is where all the kas are kept.

'Well, since they're going to help I think I will do so' Amara thought 'I'm sorry Yami but this is something I must do'.

Then she quickly walked back to her chambers, not giving time to Shimon to call her back. When she got there, she quickly locked herself in. Then she hurried over to her dressing chest.

'I have to change myself from this dress into something more comfortable to fight with, then I have to get some weapons and a horse to carry me' she thought as she looked through the chest.

She grinned as she found her old outfit, used to steal when she was with Bakura. She rapidly changed into it and then covered her head with a shawl. Then she walked over to the balcony and jumped down.

'Let's get some weapons, or rather steal' she thought as she walked through the empty grounds of the palace.

She was going to enter the Chamber of Arms using a window. As she rounded a corner and looked up, she found the window of the Chamber of Arms. But there was a tiny problem: it was high above her.

'Let's see if I can still jump high enough' she thought.

She took impulse and jumped as high as she could. Fortunately her hands gripped the stone. Amara pulled herself up and then jumped inside the quiet chamber.

'I barely made it' she thought bitterly as she walked over to the corner of the swords.

Amara looked at all the swords and when she found one that was like her arm's length, she took it. Then she took a bow and some arrows and swung them on her back.

'Let's see…I'm missing daggers' she thought, walking over to a table.

Placed upon it a variety of daggers were seen. The girl took three and placed them between her dress. Then she walked over to the window. She climbed it, since it was at the standard level, and jumped outside. Then she ran towards the stable. She thought she wouldn't find anyone in it so she entered it without caution, only to find herself face to face with five guards.

"A thief!" one yelled.

Amara narrowed her eyes and ran over to the horse Yami had lent her, quickly climbed it and gave him a kick. The horse instantly reacted and ran out of the stable before the guards could stop him.

'I keep on saying, the Pharaoh's guards are so pathetic' Amara thought as her horse ran over to the closed gates.

The guards in the gates got scared when they saw the horse running towards them and they opened the gates, letting Amara get through. The girl smirked as she rode through the city freely, with no one to stop her.

'You know, I could just runaway from Egypt and leave everything behind' she thought as she made the horse turn in a corner 'But that would be so cruel from my part'.

She stopped her horse when she saw a house on fire, an Egyptian woman in the verge of tears as two Nubian men tried to take advantage of her. The image caused Amara to feel rage, because there was nothing more that angered her than seeing a woman in need of aid when a man was about to take advantage. She rode over to them and when dismounting the horse, she kicked both men straight on the face.

"Serves you right for trying to harm a woman" she hissed, glaring at them.

"You are a woman yourself" one of them gave her a sly grin.

"Yes, I am a woman" Amara snapped as she approached them "I'm the woman that's gonna kick your lousy butt!".

She launched herself at both and in a moment knocked them out cold. Then she tied them with the rope one of them was carrying and removed their weapons.

"Lady are you all right?" she asked as she turned her gaze over at the woman.

"Aye, I am, thanks to you" the woman replied, nodding.

"Good, then seek shelter somewhere safe" Amara said "I have to leave now, be careful".

She climbed her horse and rode over to the battlefield. As she reached the border of the city, she observed the Egyptians as they took over control of it and led the Nubians away.

'So we took control of the city again' she thought 'Well, it's time to fight'.

She rode over to the Egyptians that were reforming nearby and searched for the commander or the Pharaoh. She found the commander and rode over to him.

"Commander" she told him, looking down at the man who had just given some orders to a group of soldiers to search the city for intruders.

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes "A thief!".

"I'm not a thief" Amara replied as she uncovered her face "I'm a woman from the palace, do you recognize my face?".

The commander looked at her and then nodded "Aye, I do, you're the Pharaoh's personal maid, what are you doing here in the battlefield?".

"I came to fight, as you can see" she motioned to her weapons "I am skilled in such arts and I believe I will do better work here than staying inside the palace".

"But a woman should not fight" the commander replied.

"Maybe, but I can fight since I know what I do" Amara retorted "So let me assist".

"If you insist, but don't get yourself killed" he told her.

Amara grinned "I assure you that's not going to happen".

Then she made her horse ride to battle. As she penetrated through the men fighting, she found an opponent. He was also riding a horse and right that moment he was charging at her, sword in hand. The girl charged at him too, her sword ready to defeat him. Their swords clashed and then enemy tried to stab her with a hidden dagger, only to find himself already stabbed. He looked down at his wound, then fell out of his horse dead.

"Goodbye" she murmured as she charged another opponent.

Amara fought with passion for her people and for her country, for the safety of her land. She lasted a long time in the battlefield but when she was struck with a dagger on her right arm, she had to retreat to the borders of the capital in need of aid for her wound. Some soldiers that had skill in treating wounds quickly attended her and bandaged her injured arm.

"I believe you will not fight again on the battlefield little one" the commander told her as Amara was brought some water to drink.

She snickered "Commander, I'm left handed, not right handed".

"Then why were you struck on your right arm?" the commander questioned, looking down at the girl whom was sitting on the ground.

"Because I was carrying another sword with it and giving blows using my right arm, instead of my left" Amara answered "So I was attacked".

"I see…" the commander said "Well, do you think you can still battle?".

"Of course, I'm not a weakling, I can hold much more than this wound commander" Amara retorted, looking up at him "I may as well go again".

"Commander! Pharaoh has been injured!" a soldier informed him.

Amara narrowed her eyes 'Yami…'

She saw the young Pharaoh being carried her way by two soldiers. He was settled on the ground and some soldiers started attending him. His right arm was injured, just like Amara's. Amara approached him and observed him with worry. He was sweating and his eyes were closed.

"Yami?" she called him, concern in her eyes.

The Pharaoh snapped his eyes open and looked at her, then his eyes narrowed.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" he asked, angry to see she had disobeyed.

"I came to help because I heard the capital was being attacked by Nubians" Amara answered.

"I told you not to come!" he yelled furiously as he sat down instantly.

"Commander! There's a group of Nubians entering the city from the other side!" another soldier informed.

"We have to send more reinforcements" the commander ordered.

"No, I will go" Yami said as his arm was being bandaged.

"But my Pharaoh, you can't go all by yourself" the commander said, narrowing his eyes "What will happen should you be slain?".

"He won't go alone, I will go with him commander" Amara stated looking at Yami. Then she told him "And I _am_ going".

Yami looked at her angrily and then said "Fine, you may come".

When his wound was bandaged, Yami walked over to his horse and climbed it, followed by Amara who did the same with hers. Then they parted back to the city. Inside, they found many Nubians attacking the houses and slaying the people, so they quickly moved into action with the other Egyptian soldiers that remained alive. While being attacked, they were both pushed out of their horses, which ran away, and they had to continue fighting on foot, just like the Nubians.

"I see you haven't lost your touch" Yami told Amara as he pushed an enemy back while Amara shot another one with an arrow.

"And I intent to keep it that way" Amara replied as she shot another Nubian with an arrow.

Suddenly Yami stopped fighting and sank to the floor on his knees, his eyes narrowed. Amara got distracted, only to be stabbed on her side of the stomach with a dagger.

"Amara!" Yami exclaimed as he pulled out the arrow that had struck him on the back.

The girl fell on her knees, thought she shot an arrow to the Nubian that had tried to kill her.

"I'm all right, still breathing, still seeing clear!" she told him, though her eyes showed a lot of pain.

The young Pharaoh stood up and walked slowly over to her. Then he picked her up in his arms and made it to an alley, where he tried to hide with Amara for a while. He settled her down on the ground and observed her. She was losing blood fast, and her eyes were watery, her breathing slowing down.

"Hold on Amara" he told her as he ran his fingers through her black with yellow streaks hair.

"I will" she told him, with a weak voice.

"Die Pharaoh!" yelled a Nubian, who had found them.

Yami narrowed his eyes and quickly searched for his sword, only to find that he had left it back in a hurry to get Amara out of danger. The Nubian thrust his sword forward towards Yami, only to hit Amara in the stomach, who had blocked him.

"You failed" she grimaced as she looked at the Nubian "Run Pharaoh".

"I will finish you woman!" yelled the Nubian as he took out a dagger and attacked her.

The Nubian suddenly fell dead in Amara's feet.

"Foolish woman, trying to get yourself killed for trying to save the imbecile Pharaoh" Bakura said, as he looked down at Amara.

The girl noticed Anyah and Arusem were with him, all armed and seemingly ready to fight.

"Now don't die and wait for us Amara" Anyah told her, as she ran away to fight.

Amara had not heard a single word told to her as her vision went black.

She snapped her eyes open to stare to a ceiling. Amara found herself inside a chamber, lying on a bed. Just what had happened? Had Egypt won the war? Was Yami safe? Were Bakura and the others safe too? All these questions flooded her mind as she heard a noise coming from the balcony.

"You're awake at last" Bakura's voice said.

"Is that you, Bakura?" she whispered weakly.

"Aye, it is, only keeping watch over you and waiting for you to awaken" Bakura replied as he stopped by the bed and looked down at her.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to sit down only to feel a terrible pain on her stomach.

"After we arrived you lost consciousness and were carried back to the palace by Arusem, you were treated while the war took place outside" Bakura answered "And when your wounds were treated, news arrived that Egypt had won the war".

The girl smiled as she heard the good news, though one question still bothered her "Is the Pharaoh all right?".

"Aye, he is, safe and sound" Bakura answered. After a moment, he said "Your heart belongs to him, doesn't it?".

"Yes, it does" Amara said, looking at Bakura apologetically "I'm sorry Bakura".

"I don't care Amara, I only care for your safety, do you think you will be all right here?" Bakura snorted.

"Yes I will" Amara answered.

"Then -" Bakura was interrupted as he heard the door about to be opened.

"See you later and take care, we will always watch over you" Bakura hissed before he disappeared using the Millenium Ring.

At that moment Yami walked in, only to find Amara staring at him. He grinned and walked over to her.

"You're awake!" he said, pleased.

"Yes" Amara said, smiling "And you're safe".

The Pharaoh nodded, then a serious expression made its way to his face "Amara, there is something I want you to know".

"Let me guess, that you love me?" the girl asked smirking.

"How did you know?" Yami asked, rather surprised.

Amara shrugged gently, trying not to harm herself "It was a guess".

"I see…" Yami said, looking at her with care.

A silence filled the room for some moments, until Amara interrupted it.

"I love you too Pharaoh" she said, blushing a little as she stared at the blankets covering her.

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her gently and she looked up to stare at his crimson eyes.

"I know" he said gently as he placed his cheek against her hair.

Amara smiled and closed her eyes, feeling relieved that her country was safe and feeling relieved because her beloved Pharaoh was with her and had at last told her his true feelings.

'I've learned something from all of this, things that you believe that are bad can become things that can make you happy, though it depends on what it is' she thought as Yami raised her head by the chin and caressed her left cheek gently.

Then, he leaned down and gave her a fervent kiss on the lips as a sweet breeze involved the two lovers.

The End

* * *

Neferi: At last I'm done!

Amara: Crappy ending.

Neferi: I don't care what you say Amara, I liked it. Here are my thank yous: Thanks to all of my reviewers, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, you guys rock! I thank you for your support and saying that you liked this story, I appreciate that a lot. A note to the readers of my other stories: I'll update soon!

Bakura: Please review with your comments of the ending of this story.

Neferi: Thank you for reading!


End file.
